


Forgive me Father, for I have sinned

by lady_maria



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blasphemy, Church Sex, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Honestly this is just full of sin, I'm sorry for any extremely religious people who might find this, I've written a lot of porn in my time but this is certainly the one that sends me to hell, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Priest Kink, Priest Sebastian, Priest Sebastian Michaelis, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_maria/pseuds/lady_maria
Summary: Maria goes back to the Catholic Orphanage she was raised in to see Father Michaelis once more, to confront him and ask him about his true nature. After discovering that Maria has had feelings for him, the demon priest agrees to play out all of her sick, dirty fantasies she's ever had of him, to stray her even further from the path of God.





	1. Reunion

The St. Samson orphanage was the only home Maria and her two brothers had ever known. It was difficult to leave it behind, despite the horrible treatment the orphans that resided there faced on a day-to-day basis. It was an extremely religious orphanage, a Roman Catholic one at that, and the children there were forced to learn Latin, sing hymns and read through the Bible almost every other day. And Maria and her brothers had never really been believers.  
Most of the priests and nuns that cared for them were horrible too, and terribly sadistic, punishing the children over the smallest things, and rarely rewarding good behaviour. Needless to say, Maria was miserable at the orphanage.  
She left with her brothers when she was fifteen years old. She would have done so sooner, but she stayed because there was one person there that made everything a little bit easier to get through.  
Father Michaelis had worked at the orphanage for as long as Maria could remember, and he was very personable, and Maria found it easy to go to him with any problems as he was always ready to listen to her. He treated her like an adult, like an equal, whereas the other priests and nuns treated her like a five year old, even when she hit the teenage years.  
Everyone else in the orphanage adored him too, although Maria couldn't help but feel like Father Michaelis preferred her, just a little bit, over the others. She didn't have time to say goodbye to him when she left, and she had regretted it ever since.  
Now, three years later, after just turning eighteen, Maria stood at the gates of the St. Samson orphanage again, gazing up at the tall building. The orphanage was certainly one of the largest in London, which was able to hold up to 200 children at a time. For this reason, the orphanage was split into small groups of twenty, and priests and nuns were allocated to each group. Luckily for Maria, her group had been paired with Father Michaelis along with two other nuns.  
To the left of the orphanage was the church which was open to the public. Sometimes, she would have to attend the sermons or sing in the choir there. Somehow, both of her brothers managed to hide so they didn't have to do it, and whenever Maria tried to do the same, one of the priests found her and forced her to do it, as well as giving her a severe punishment afterwards.  
Standing there now, everything suddenly came rushing back to her. She remembered sitting in the small, cramped confessional box talking to the priest next to her about her 'sins'. She remembered watching Father Michaelis preach on his stand at the front of the church, she was never particularly interested in what he was actually saying, but his voice was like music to her ears.  
She remembered sitting in her bed late at night, when everyone else was asleep. Her mind would wander and she would think about Father Michaelis as she slowly began to-  
She stopped herself, closing her legs tightly, trying to erase those thoughts from her mind. The priest was undeniably attractive, and Maria had always had a fondness for him, and she often dreamt about him late at night. She was worried about coming back to see him again, on the one hand, she really did feel bad for not saying goodbye to him, but, on the other hand, she had spent the past three years trying to get the priest out of her head. She had spent three years, telling herself over and over again that he would never feel the same way, and if he did, he wouldn't be able to act on it, he was a priest after all.  
But she mustered up her courage and decided to go back, just to see him one more time. One more time couldn't hurt, right? Besides, she needed to be sure of something. There was something she needed to find out, and she figured the best way to do that, was to ask him herself.  
She was about to go through the front gate, but quickly decided against it. It was definitely not a good idea, since she technically left illegally. She decided to find the window to the priest's room instead. Just climb through the window, say hello, and then leave the way she had come through. Piece of cake.  
She opened the front gate to get through to the orphanage grounds, before circling the building looking for the window she needed. Once she found the window, she started to climb the wall. Maria was very agile, and was quite a good climber. She would leave with her brothers at night, back when she still lived at the orphanage, and explore the town by the rooftops. London was so much different from up high, it was like a whole other world.  
She eventually made it to the window, which was open just a little bit. She grabbed onto the window sill and pulled herself up, reaching out to the top of the window. She held onto it tightly, reaching down to pull the window up so she could get through. She managed to get one leg in, before letting herself drop onto the ledge. She ducked and squeezed her torso and her head through the window, before finally dragging her other leg in from outside, causing her to stumble to the floor.  
She gasped when she hit to the ground, quickly covering her mouth with her hand so she didn't wake anyone. She stood up after a moment, brushing the seat of her trousers off, before closing the window behind her. She sighed deeply before turning around to examine the room.  
She noticed the desk and chair, and who was sitting on the chair, instantly. Father Michaelis had an amused smile on his face as he sat staring at her, hands clasped together and resting on the desk.  
Maria's stomach turned and her heart fluttered at the sight of him, confirming her suspicion that coming back here would reawaken all of her desires. She clamped her legs closed again, trying to think of something else to make that feeling go away.  
“I have a door, you know.” he said, the instant he spoke, Maria practically melted and she bit her lip. Coming back didn't just bring back all of her previous desires, but it brought in new ones too, including the desire for him to bend her over his desk and- “It would have been a lot easier to use the door instead of clambering through the window like that.” he added, tapping his desk with a gloved finger. Maria assumed that he was doing that out of irritation and impatience, but the smile on his lips said otherwise.  
“Yes, well...” she started, trying to steady her voice. “You're forgetting that there would be a few other doors for me to go through to get to that one. And I'm guessing I won't be receiving a warm reception from the nuns if I go waltzing through the front doors.”  
“A fair point.” he said, with a small shrug of his shoulders, before he pushed his chair out and stood up. He then slowly began to approach her. “I didn't think I'd ever see you again. What, with the way you up and vanished in the middle of the night.”  
“I didn't think I'd be back.” she replied, pushing herself up against the window that she came in through, trying to get away from the priest. “I felt bad about not saying goodbye, so I came back.”  
“How sweet.” he murmured, causing Maria to shiver. He was standing in front of her now, he was a lot taller than she was, so she had to crane her neck to look up at him. She stared at him for a moment, before wrapping her arms around his waist to hug him. It knocked him back slightly, but he chuckled and regained his balance quickly, wrapping one arm tightly around her back, and placing another hand on the back of her head, gently rubbing her hair. She sighed deeply, snuggling into his chest, inhaling his scent. As she did this, Father Michaelis placed a small kiss on her head before placing his cheek where he had kissed her.  
After a few moments of standing there like that, Maria broke the hug, wanting to stay like that for a little longer. “Father, I-”  
“Please, call me Sebastian. You left the orphanage a long time ago. You're under no obligation to call me Father any more.” he interrupted, getting down on his knees in front of her to speak to her, as he did when she was younger. He placed a gloved hand on each of her arms, and gently rubbed his thumbs over her flesh, giving her chills, but comforting her at the same time.  
“Sebastian.” she repeated, giving him a small smile as she did so. “I came back, because I needed to ask you something. I was going to leave it... but I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since I left.”  
“What is it?” he asked, his voice low and quiet. They were alone right now, but he clearly didn't want to wake anyone up.  
She took a deep breath. “I've lived here for most of my life, and yet, no-one here is quite like you, Father.” She paused for a moment, realising her mistake. “I mean, Sebastian.”  
He chuckled. “You're right about that. It's rare that you do find someone like me, especially like this.” he nodded his head, gesturing to his attire.  
“What do you mean by that?”  
He shook his head. “Ask your question, Maria.”  
“I was just wondering... about who you really are. Where did you come from? And why are you here? You don't seem like the religious sort, and you certainly don't seem...” her voice trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence, realising how stupid she sounded.  
He paused for a moment. “Would it surprise you if I told you that I don't believe in God?”  
“What? You're a priest. Why would you bother becoming a priest if you didn't believe?”  
“I was bored.” he answered simply. When Maria didn't respond, he continued. “You were always very intelligent, Maria. More so than the others. You can see it, can't you?”  
“See what?” she asked, her brows furrowing in confusion.  
“That I'm not human.”  
Her pulse quickened, and her breathing became shallow. “If you're not human, then, what are you?”  
He gave her a smile that was almost playful. “Guess.”  
She made a face as if she were in deep thought. She shook her head and shrugged. “An angel?” she said, only half-joking.  
At this, Sebastian laughed, it was a short laugh, but it still made Maria weak. “Not quite, my dear. Have another go.”  
She swallowed loudly. “Is it the opposite, then?”  
His voice become lower as he spoke: “And what is the opposite?”  
“I think you already know what the opposite is-”  
“Yes,” he interrupted. “But I want to hear it from your own lips rather than mine.”  
She took another deep breath. “A demon.”  
The only response Sebastian gave at first was a small smirk as he stared intensely into her eyes. It was a moment before he spoke again. “Does that frighten you?” As he asked this, one of his hands had travelled down Maria's arm and had gently grabbed her wrist. He pulled it to him, and pressed the underside of her wrist to his lips. He didn't quite kiss her wrist, but she could feel his breath on her, and she almost collapsed.  
“No.” she answered quietly.  
“Your pulse says otherwise.” he murmured against her skin, closing his eyes as he brushed his lips over her skin. He inhaled deeply, before opening his eyes again. “No, you're right. You're not frightened.” he paused. “If this is the case, why is your heart beating so fast, hm?”  
She didn't offer any response, she only stared at the demon, eyes wide and mouth slightly open as she breathed heavily.  
Without warning, he gently bit down into her skin, hard enough to hurt her, but not enough to pierce her skin. She gasped in surprise and in pleasure as Sebastian licked the space where he had bitten in to. “Excitement, then?” he asked, his voice causing her underwear to get thoroughly drenched.  
“Why did you become a priest?” she asked, figuring that now would be the best time to ask as many questions as possible, especially if it meant distracting her from how aroused she was right now. “If you're a demon... It just doesn't make much sense.”  
“I told you: I was bored.” he replied, moving away from her wrist so he could speak to her face to face again.  
“Was it easy to get in? Infiltrating a church sounds like a difficult task for a demon, especially with all the holy water, crosses and hymns that are involved with priesthood.”  
He chuckled. “You speak as if getting here was difficult. I walked through the front door and asked politely, and they let me in. There was no 'infiltration' involved.” he said, both hands wrapped tightly around both of her wrists. “Holy water doesn't burn me, or anything like that. I don't shy away from the crucifix's that dot these halls, and the hymns are nothing more than an annoyance.”  
“If the nuns and priests knew that, I'm sure they would be terrified.”  
He hummed in agreement. “I'm sure they would be shocked, to say the least, to find out that the only thing protecting them from demons is a heavy metal gate and wooden doors.” He was silent for a moment. “Is there something you wanted to confess to me, my dear? I feel like that question isn't the only reason you came back.”  
She laughed. “'Forgive me Father, for I have sinned', right?” she shook her head. “That was all I wanted from you, Sebastian.”  
The demon raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you sure about that?” his eyes began to slowly drift down to her crotch area, and her breath caught in her throat.  
“I'm quite sure, Sebastian.” she whispered, shifting uncomfortably in his gaze.  
“You seem to be having rather dirty thoughts right now, Maria. Do I need to remind you that I'm a man of God?” he asked, jokingly.  
“Can you hear my thoughts?” Maria asked, realising in horror that Sebastian might have heard all of her fantasies that had gone through her head ever since she stumbled through the window.  
“I can't, actually.” he said which caused her to sigh in relief. “But, I can see that you are absolutely soaking, Maria.”  
“Oh, God.” she mumbled, releasing herself from his grip and stepping back until her back was against the wall.  
“Quite the opposite, actually.” He chuckled, standing up straight and moving to her and pressing his body against hers until she was pinned underneath him. “But, it's nothing to be ashamed of, Maria. It's quite flattering, honestly.”  
She swallowed loudly. “I aim to please, I guess.” As she spoke, Sebastian had gripped one of his gloves with his teeth and pulled it from his hand. She started to laugh nervously, but she was cut off when Sebastian moved his hand smoothly down the front of her trousers, resting on her underwear. He began to rub her through the cloth slowly causing her to moan lightly.  
“Goodness, so wet for me already, and I've barely even touched you.” he sighed deeply as he moved closer to Maria's neck. “How bad do you want me, my darling?”  
She was about to respond but was interrupted when Sebastian began to rub her clit through the cloth in small circles at a much faster pace. She moaned loudly before grabbing onto his overcoat as she moved against his hand. “Sebastian.” she breathed, shutting her eyes tightly.  
“That's not an answer, Maria.” he said sternly, pushing against her harder. “Tell me how badly you want me.”  
“Fuck.” she gasped, gripping onto him tighter. “I want you so bad, Sebastian.”  
“Do you now?” he teased, slowly moving her panties to the side before rubbing her entrance slowly, wetting his fingers as he did so. “What do you want me to do to you, Maria?” He pressed his lips against her neck, gently grazing his teeth over her skin.  
“Stop teasing me, Sebastian.” she moaned. “Just fuck me already.”  
He smiled, removing himself from her neck to look into her eyes. “My, what dirty words from such a pretty mouth.” He then pressed his lips roughly against hers and at the same time, he inserted two fingers into her, not pushing more than the very tip of his fingers into her. She moaned into his mouth as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Sebastian removed his fingers from her, causing her to whine, but he instead moved his hands to her hips, before trailing them up to her waist. He slipped his hands underneath her shirt and slowly moved them up her stomach to her chest, lightly grazing over the fabric that covered her breasts. She moaned again, her hands burying themselves in his hair and she pushed herself against him.  
He began to pull himself away from her, biting her bottom lip as he did so. He then grabbed her before lifting her into the air. Maria took this opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her towards his desk. He sat her down on the wooden surface carefully, before unbuttoning his overcoat and shirt with lightning speed, discarding them along with his other glove and then returning his attention to Maria.  
He grabbed her and kissed her again, his mouth open as his tongue found its way into her mouth, exploring every inch of it. She moaned when she felt his hands grab her shirt, pulling it up and exposing her stomach. They broke their kiss momentarily so Sebastian could pull her shirt over her head and then threw it to the floor, before kissing her again. His hands explored her exposed skin causing her to shiver.  
“Lie down.” he said sternly. She did as she was told, laying down on her back, gazing up at Sebastian as he began to unbuckle her belt. He smoothly removed it before pulling her trousers off, taking her shoes with them. She now laid almost completely bare before him, except for the small pieces of cloth hiding the parts she wanted Sebastian to touch the most. She squirmed as the demon's crimson eyes looked her up and down before he slowly licked his lips causing Maria to bite hers.  
He moved on top of her, pressing his body against hers, burying his face into her neck, kissing and sucking on her skin. She moved her hands to his hair, but he quickly grabbed her wrists and slammed them back down onto the desk. He glared at her for a moment.  
“Maria, I want you to stay still. Can you do that for me?” he asked, his hands still holding her wrists tightly on either side of her head.  
“I think so.” she breathed in response. Sebastian gave her a small smile, before slowly letting go of her wrists. He pushed himself away so he could resume the treatment he was giving her neck previously. She sighed as he did this, savouring the feeling of his lips moving over her flesh, kissing and licking his way to her shoulder, before sinking his teeth into her. She gasped, shaking slightly as she began rubbing her thighs together, hoping to cause some friction there to relief the aching feeling she felt in that area.  
He licked at the spot he had bitten, before moving down to her chest, teeth grazing over what skin was visible. His fingers slipped under her bra, slowly finding their way to the clasp, before he swiftly unhooked it, pulling it off to her and to the floor. She shivered as the cold air hit her chest and she resisted the urge to cover herself.  
He looked at her breasts for a moment, before he grabbed them both with his hands, massaging them gently, as he pressed his lips in between them. She bit her lip and tried not to squirm under his touch like she was told, her hands finding the edges of the desk so she had something to hold onto. His lips and hands worked wonders on her as he kissed all over her breasts, both hands and lips avoiding her nipples for now. He then slowly moved his left hand away from her left breast before moving it to her hip, holding her in place. His lips, slowly but surely, moved to her left nipple, circling it with his tongue, causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure, her nails digging into the wood of his desk. His fingers began working on her right nipple, as he pinched it between his fingers, twisting it ever so lightly as he began to suck gently on the left nipple.  
After a few moments of this, he switched sides, his mouth finding her right nipple, and his fingers finding her left, to give the same treatment to them. She bucked her hips against him, but his hand firmly held her in place as he continued his slow but pleasurable torture.  
He then moved away from her breasts, hands and lips trailing down her waist to her hips, eventually arriving at her crotch. He knelt down in front of her, and Maria craned her neck to see what he was doing. He placed a single finger on the damp cloth between her legs, and he chuckled.  
“You're dripping for me, Maria.” he looked up at her, a mischievous smile on his lips. “I wonder what you taste like.”  
She moaned lightly, as he slowly removed her underwear, leaving her completely bare. Sebastian made a low noise as he stared at her for a moment, placing a hand on both of her thighs, rubbing them gently. He leaned forward, placing his tongue onto her slit, before dragging it slowly up and along her opening, causing her to curse loudly.  
He chuckled again. “I don't know what I prefer more: the way you taste, or those delectable sounds coming from your mouth.”  
She laughed weakly. “And I don't know which I prefer more: your mouth or your fingers.”  
He smirked. “Oh, don't worry, Maria. I will be using them both a lot tonight, so you'll be able to make your choice by the end.” he paused, moving his fingers to his lips, before inserting them into his mouth, coating them in his own saliva. He then moved his fingers to her opening, lightly moving his fingers along her lips, before slowly putting two inside her, causing her to cry out. He began moving them in and out of her at such a painfully slow speed.  
“Is this your first time, my love? That's quite a reaction to only having two fingers inside of you.” he asked, placing a kiss on her inner thigh.  
“Maybe you're just that good?” she replied with a smile. “I've never been with anyone.” she admitted.  
“I see.” he paused for a moment. “I'll be gentle when it comes to it, my darling.”  
“What if I don't want you to be gentle?”  
Sebastian made a low sound, which sounded like a growl, from the back of his throat. “Be careful with what you say, Maria. I might just skip the foreplay and take you as you are.”  
She giggled, kicking his shoulder lightly with her leg. He chuckled in response, moving his fingers at a faster pace, before placing his mouth onto her clit and sucking it. She moaned loudly, biting her bottom lip.  
He stopped licking her for a moment. “Do you think about me when you pleasure yourself?”  
“Yes.” she breathed, trying to suppress another moan. “All the time.”  
“Do you use your fingers, or toys?” he asked, giving another slow lick to her clit, causing her to body to jolt in pleasure.  
“Fingers.” she murmured, her face going red in embarrassment. “It's never as good as this though.”  
“Oh, I'm sure.” he replied, smirking at her. He moved to rest his cheek on her inner thigh as he slowed the speed of which his fingers were moving in and out of her. “What do you imagine me doing when you touch yourself, hm?”  
“Why do you want to know?”  
“Because I want to make all of your dirty, little fantasies that you have about me come true, my dear.”  
She laughed breathlessly. “They're rather embarrassing. I doubt you would be all that willing to... do them.”  
He moved his thumb to rub circles over her clit as he continued to move his fingers at that same slow pace. “I think you'd be surprised at the things I want to do to you right now. I don't think you have to worry about what I think of your fantasies.”  
“Well...” she cleared her throat. “You know those sermons you used to give on Sunday, during Mass?” she asked, her breath hitching as he hit a sensitive spot within her. “I always dreamed of...” she trailed off, biting her bottom lip.  
“Tell me, love.” he said, his voice barely above a whisper, a gentle smile on his lips.  
“I've thought about... sucking you off while you talked.” she said, blurting the last part of the sentence out, covering her face in embarrassment. His fingers stopped moving and he moved his cheek off of her thigh, looking up at her in shock.  
“My, my...” he said, a grin forming on his lips.  
“I'm sorry.” she muttered, shaking head, her hands still covering her face.  
“Don't be. That's a rather enticing thought.”  
At this, she moved her hands slowly from her face. “It is?”  
“Indeed.” he replied with a chuckle. “I'd love to try it, if you're willing, of course.” he added, his voice dipping lower.  
She bit her lips, pondering it for a moment, before nodding her head.  
He smiled at her, before sinking his teeth into her inner thigh, causing her to cry out in shock and pain, as his fingers continued pumping into her, picking up speed, while his thumb rubbed her clit. She yelled out a string of colourful curse words as she began moving closer to her release, feeling her walls clench around his fingers. He must have felt this too, as he swiftly removed them from her.  
“Tell me another one.” he said, breathing heavily.  
She panted, swallowing loudly. “I dreamed about you fucking me on the benches that the people from outside sit on for Mass as they listened to your sermons. I thought about us fucking on them, knowing that someone would sit there the next day, not knowing that we had committed a sin there.”  
Sebastian moved his mouth to her entrance as soon as she finished speaking, roughly licking and biting her while his fingers stretched her open slightly to give him better access. She resisted the urge to wrap her legs around his head, and instead gripped the edges of the desk again, biting her lips to stop her from screaming. The quickly thought of another fantasy to tell him about, as it was clearly arousing him as much as it did her. She didn't want him to stop again.  
“I dreamt about riding your cock in a confessional after confessing my sins.”  
Sebastian moaned into her, moving his fingers to insert them into her again, pumping them in and out, as he continued to lick and suck at her clit, sending waves of pleasure over her body, bringing her close to orgasm.  
“I wanted you to bend me over, behind the giant crucifix in the main hall. I would recite prayers and hymns, if I got the words right, you'd fuck me harder, and if I made a mistake you'd spank me-”  
She cried out in frustration when Sebastian swiftly removed himself from her lower area. He pushed himself against her and kissed her passionately on the lips. She could feel his erection on her thigh, and she moaned into his mouth as she tried to grab him. Sebastian stopped her, by pulling her to her feet, and then raising her off the ground, carrying her to his bed, which was connected to his office. Still kissing her, he carryed her through the wooden door and onto his bed, throwing her down.  
He quickly unbuckled his belt, removed it, and then pulled his trousers down, kicking them away. He then climbed onto her, hands on either side of her head, and knees on either side of her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, and as she did this, he moved to position himself at her crotch, before proceeding to grind his erection into her through the cloth that still covered him. She moaned into his mouth, and he growled as he bit her bottom lip, before moving away. He wrapped his hand around her throat keeping her pinned to the bed, and she smiled at him as he did this.  
“You feel that? That's what your dirty fantasies did to me.” he groaned, tightening the grip on her throat.  
“Are you serious about actually doing them?” she asked out of curiosity.  
“Of course, especially considering how hard you made me from merely describing them to me.” he replied, grinding into her again for emphasis.  
She half-giggled, half-moaned as he did this, as she begun to ache for him to be inside her already. He moved himself away from her to remove the final piece of clothing that came between them. She almost gasped at the sight of his erection, quickly regretting what she said previously about him not being gentle.  
“That's not going to fit.” she said, as he begun to position himself at her entrance.  
“I told you I would be gentle, didn't I?” he said, in an attempt to reassure her. “It will hurt for a moment, but the pain will subside quickly. If I'm hurting you too much, just say.”  
She bit her lip before nodding her head, shifting her body in an attempt to get comfortable. She grabbed onto his shoulders, as he rubbed his length along her opening, soaking his erection with her wetness. He moved his hand down and grabbed himself, moving the tip to her slit, before pushing himself into her gently.  
She cried out, both in pain and in pleasure, glad to finally have him inside of her. He leaned down, letting her bury her face into his neck to comfort her as he gradually slid more of himself in. Considering how wet she was, this proved to be easy, however, it didn't stop the pain he was causing her.  
Something in her seemed to break, and she cried out again, gripping onto him, feeling blood drip out of her. He held her tightly, obviously trying to restrain himself from hurting her. His full length was now inside of her, and she breathed heavily, pain overriding any pleasure she would be experiencing.  
“Just relax, the pain will pass soon.” he whispered, smothering her neck and shoulders in kisses. She did as she was told, trying to relax her muscles, ignoring the pain she felt. Eventually, she grew accustomed to his size, inhaling deeply before nodding her head, telling him that he could continue.  
He pulled himself back, until he was almost fully out of her, before pushing his full length inside of her slowly, as she moaned lightly, the pain quickly subsiding, as it started to be replaced by the pleasure Sebastian promised she would feel. He repeated this process of slowly thrusting in and out of her as she gripped his shoulders tightly, until she began moaning louder.  
“Faster, please, Sebastian.” she breathed, throwing her head back. He began to pick up the pace, thrusting in and out of her at a much faster but steady speed, although still too slow for her liking. His hands moved down her body, grabbing both legs and pushing them up, resting them on his shoulder, allowing him to go deeper. She was moaning more frequently now, her hands no longer gripping his shoulders, but the sheets underneath.  
“Oh, fuck, Sebastian.” she moaned.  
She felt him twitch inside of her, and that was the only warning she had before he suddenly slammed into her mid-thrust, before continuing at a faster speed, causing her to cry out and writhe beneath him as he pounded into her relentlessly. Her speech became gibberish as she cursed and called out his name, gripping the sheets so hard she feared she would rip them.  
He hit a sensitive spot within her, and she cried out, arching her back as her eyes rolled into her head. He smirked when she did this, finding that spot and hitting it again and again, causing her moaning to get even louder, until she was almost screaming.  
“Fuck, Sebastian, I'm- Ah!” she was stopped mid-sentence when Sebastian had begun to thrust into her harder, causing the bed to shake beneath them. He was quickly reaching his orgasm too, it seemed.  
“I'm almost there, my love.” he groaned into her ear, holding her down by her hips, his thrusts becoming slightly more erratic as he neared his end.  
She couldn't stop herself from orgasming, she screamed loudly, and her legs as well as the rest of her body shook violently. Sebastian continued thrusting into her while she orgasmed, until finally, he moaned into her neck as he emptied himself into her.  
He remained inside of her for a moment, as they both came down from their high, breathing heavily. At that moment, Maria was in absolute bliss, feeling his hot semen inside of her as well as the rush her orgasm gave her. She could remain this way for eternity. But, eventually, he slowly removed himself from her, kneeling between her legs on the bed, staring at her with affection in his eyes.  
He smiled devilishly at her. “Well, well... You look good enough to eat, my love. If you weren't about to pass out from exhaustion, I would fuck you all over again.”  
She laughed weakly, completely unable to move.  
“Let me go get something to clean you up.” he said, placing a kiss on one of her knees before getting up from the bed and leaving her alone for a moment. She took the time she was given to look at her surroundings. His room looked pretty bare, and there was no sign of any personal items. Which, she supposed, made sense, considering Sebastian's true nature.  
He eventually returned with a crisp, white towel in his hands, smiling as he entered the room. She took the opportunity she had to tease him, her fingers moving down to her crotch, causing him to freeze where he was. She stared at him, a small smile on her face, as she put her fingers inside of her, pushing them deep inside of her, before fishing out the cum he had ejaculated into her.  
She brought her fingers to her face, inspected the sticky, white substance that coated her fingers almost completely, before inserting her fingers into her mouth, sucking the liquid off of them, moaning as she did so. When she noticed his expression as he stared at her, she giggled, her fingers still in her mouth. Once she had sucked her fingers clean, she removed them from her mouth, an innocent look on her face as she spoke: “You all right, Sebastian?”  
He chuckled as he moved to her side swiftly. “You'll regret teasing me like that, young lady.” he warned, kneeling down next to her head, leaning down to kiss her neck. She laughed again, half-heartedly trying to push him away from her.  
He straightened up, grabbing her wrist with his free hand, the white towel still in his other hand. He brought her wrist to his lips and kissed the underside of it, feeling her pulse with his lips, just like before. “And how does it taste, my love?”  
She hummed in response. “Delicious.” she replied with a giggle.  
“That's good. You'll be tasting more of it tomorrow. It's Sunday, and I have a sermon to give.”  
“So, you mean...?”  
“I told you: considering how hard you made me just speaking about the dirty things you've thought about doing with me, I would be a fool to say no to them.” he responded, kissing her wrist again before wiping her clean with the towel.  
“What if we get caught?”  
“That's just part of the fun, my darling.” Once he had finished wiping her down, he tossed the towel to the side, before picking her up gently, so he could pull the sheets out. He placed her down onto the bed, and then pulled the sheets over her as he climbed in next to her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. She pushed herself closer to him, inhaling his scent, feeling herself quickly drift off to sleep.  
“Can demons even sleep?” she asked quietly, her eyes closed and her breathing light.  
“We don't need to. But it is possible to do so.” he paused, his voice suddenly becoming quiet as he ran his fingers through her hair. “I figured that I would try tonight.”  
“How sweet.” she murmured. Sebastian kissed her head, and she fell asleep almost instantly, surrounded by him, she was at peace.


	2. Sermon

Maria's eyes fluttered open, the light from outside coming in through the blinds over the windows. She ached everywhere, especially in her lower area, and she could barely move a muscle, she doubted she could even get out of bed today. She sighed deeply, moving her arms to feel beside her, looking for the man who she had spent the night with. Her eyes opened wide when she noticed that he wasn't next to her.  
Her muscles protested as she slowly sat up in bed, wincing in pain as she did so. She scanned the room, but still no sign of the demon. Her heart sank as she came to the realisation that he must have left her alone this morning. She buried her face into her hands, she felt like an absolute fool.  
Suddenly, the door to his bedroom opened, and Maria looked up. Sebastian stood in the door frame, dressed in his priest-wear, a mug of tea in his hands. He approached the bed, a soft smile on his face.  
“You always used to wake this early in the morning, if I recall correctly.” he said, setting the tea down on the bedside table closest to Maria.  
“Thank you.” she mumbled, her finger tracing the pattern on the bed-sheet, as she avoided making eye contact with him.  
“Is everything all right, my dear?” he asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.  
“Yeah.” she replied. “I'm aching in certain places, but I suppose that's to be expected.” Sebastian chuckled, and Maria smiled at him. She paused for a moment, eyes drifting back down to the pattern on the bed-sheet. “I was worried when I woke up and you weren't here. I thought-”  
“Thought that I left you?” he finished her sentence with a small smile on his face. “I would never, my darling.” he sighed deeply. “No, the truth of the matter is, I haven't slept a wink all night. It was incredibly difficult for me, I gave up after a few hours of trying. I don't know how you humans do it.”  
She giggled, eyes returning to his, before turning to pick up the mug of tea sitting next to her. She brought it to her lips, blowing gently to cool it, before taking a sip, savouring the hot, sweet liquid. She shook her head. “I don't know how we do it either. Although, I heard it has something to with survival. But, I'm not sure.” she said with a playful shrug.  
He smirked at her. “You, on the other hand, fell asleep almost instantly.”  
“I was tired!” she replied, defensively.  
“Ah, you looked just adorable.” he continued. “You were talking in your sleep too.”  
“No, I wasn't.” she paused, taking another sip of tea before placing it back down on the table. “Was I?”  
“You mentioned my name a few times.” he replied with a grin.  
Maria suddenly had an idea, a devilish smile spread across her face as she slowly grabbed his hand. She pulled it to her crotch, guiding his fingers over her slit so he could feel how wet she was already. “That explains this, then.” she muttered, biting her bottom lip as she crawled towards him, his hand still on her opening, fingers playing with her gently.  
“Oh, you are wicked.” he murmured, his other hand moving to her waist to pull her into him.  
She hummed as she straddled him on the bed before kissing him deeply. He removed his hand from her crotch and moved it to her backside to grab the flesh there, as she moaned into his mouth. She felt him grow hard beneath him and she moved her hips into him causing him to growl. Without warning, he lifted his hand and brought his palm down onto her backside. The pain of the strike caused Maria to break the kiss and gasp in shock. Sebastian's hand trailed up her back to her hair, before he grabbed a fistful of it in his hand, pulling her back, exposing her neck to him. He leaned forward, bringing his lips to her neck, placing small kisses everywhere, causing her to sigh deeply.  
He stopped kissing her, and slowly let go of her hair. “I have that sermon in a few hours. Shall I run you a bath before we go to the church?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
“Wait, we're actually going through with it?” she asked, her heart beginning to beat faster as her stomach turned with anxiety.  
“Is there a problem?”  
“Well, I've never...” her voice lowered to utter the last part of her sentence, even though they were the only two in the room. “I've never done that kind of thing before. I don't want to disappoint you.”  
He laughed. “You would never disappoint me, Maria.” He replied, placing a kiss on her cheek before he carefully moved her off of him to run a bath for her. She smiled at him as he left the bedroom, heading to the bathroom. A few moments passed and Maria could hear water running from the room he had entered.  
She slipped off the bed carefully heading over to Sebastian's shirt that he was wearing yesterday, which had been discarded on the floor, before she picked it up, and put it on. The shirt just went past her knees, and she wondered whether that was because she was very short, or because he was really tall. She figured it must have been a combination of both. She buttoned the shirt up before walking into the bathroom, to see Sebastian, leaning over the bath, letting the hot water pour over his hand as the tub filled with said water. His overcoat was folded neatly on the counter on the far end of the room. The sleeves on his shirt had been rolled up to his elbows, and his dark hair was tucked behind his ear.  
She moved quietly to stand beside him, trying not to draw attention to herself. But it turns out, it's quite difficult to sneak up on a demon, as Sebastian noticed her enter the room almost instantly. He gave her a smile, before noticing the shirt she was wearing. His eyes were filled with lust as they travelled over her body, his gaze lingering on her hips as she walked closer to him. She pretended that she didn't notice him staring.  
She raised an eyebrow, noticing the tub beginning to overflow. “Sebastian, the water.”  
He shook his head, as if waking up from a trance, before quickly turning the tap off, stopping the water from pouring out. He sighed, before letting some of the water drain out, so it wouldn't cause a mess when she got in.  
“Is the water okay? I can't tell whether it's too hot or not.” he asked, fingers dancing over the water.  
“Can you not feel heat?” she asked, dipping the tips of her fingers into the water. “The water's fine.”  
“Hot and cold temperatures affect demons differently than they do to humans.” he replied, removing his hands from the water, before shaking them dry over the tub.  
Maria began to unbutton the shirt slowly, teasing Sebastian. She smiled at him, eyes wide with false innocence, as she swayed her hips gently, turning her back to him as she did so. She continued unbuttoning the shirt, when she felt Sebastian's arms snake around her waist, as he pressed his erection firmly into her back. He unbuttoned the rest of the buttons slowly, his face buried in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. Once the buttons had been undone, he slowly pulled the shirt off of her, his fingers intentionally grazing her flesh as he did so, causing chills to go down her spine. The shirt fell to the floor in a rumpled heap, before Maria climbed into the bath tub.  
She sighed as she sat in the hot water, comforting her instantly and washing away the aching feeling she felt in her muscles. She rested for a moment, before reaching for the rag so she could wash herself, but Sebastian beat her to it.  
“Let me.” he murmured, putting the rag into the water before smoothly moving it over her skin. She sighed again, closing her eyes as she relaxed. He moved the rag over her arms and shoulders, before slowly moving to her chest, lingering there for a moment. She opened her eyes lazily, an amused look on her face: an expression that softened when she noticed the look on his face as he washed her. She could have been mistaken, but it seemed to be a look of admiration, and an almost child-like curiosity, as he stared at her body, as if memorising the way her skin looked. It didn't seem to have any sexual intent behind it, either, he just seemed curious.  
He moved the rag to her stomach, and she inhaled sharply, which caused him to freeze in his place. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, brows furrowed in concern and confusion.  
“No, I'm just ticklish.” she said, laughing lightly at his expression.  
His face softened, as he continued to wash her body with the rag, occasionally grazing his fingers over the same spot as before, causing her body to jolt and barks of laughter to escape from her lips. She hit him playfully, warning him to stop tickling her. Eventually, he grew tired of cleaning her front. “Sit up, so I can get to your back.” he instructed, leaning back to allow her room to sit up.  
She leaned forward, grabbing her hair in her hands to move it over her shoulder, to let him wash her back.  
“Do you want me to wash your hair?” he asked quietly, moving the rag over her back slowly.  
“Don't bother. It takes forever to dry, and I don't want you to be late to the sermon. I'll do it tonight.” she replied, her hand moving to his hand that was resting on the edge of the tub. Her finger trailed over his knuckles and down one of his fingers to the black nail on the end of it. Perhaps, it was normal for demons to have nails like this? It would explain why she had never seen Sebastian without his gloves on until yesterday.  
Once Sebastian was done washing her back, she leaned back, arms resting on either edge of the tub. He moved the rag over her stomach, inching down towards her lower half. He ignored her crotch area, moving to her legs, dragging the rag over one leg, down her thigh, over her knee to her feet, and back again, before doing the same to her other leg. Once he finished, he moved the rag to her crotch, before moving it over her gently, probably suspecting that she was still sore there from yesterday.  
He discarded the rag, and began rubbing her with his fingers instead, causing her to lean her head back and moan. He began inserting two of his fingers into her, but she stopped him from going any further, by grabbing his wrist and carefully removing him from her. He gave her a puzzled look as she brought his two fingers to her lips. She pushed them into her mouth, sucking the tip of them, as she stared into his eyes. He smirked as she pushed more of his fingers into her mouth, until her lips touched his knuckles and his fingertips were practically at the back of her throat.  
“Practising?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
She removed them from her mouth to let out a laugh, before nodding her head. Her eyes were locked with his as she licked his fingers from the base to the fingertips before putting them back into her mouth again, sucking on them harder.  
Sebastian grabbed hold of her neck, before pulling his fingers from her mouth. He smiled at her before he began tracing his fingers over the shape of her lips, before placing a small kiss on them.  
“We'll be late if we keep this up, darling.” he murmured, kissing her again before standing up straight to pick up a towel from the towel rack. He unfolded it and held it out as she climbed out of the tub. He wrapped it around her tightly, before rubbing her skin with it, drying her quickly. Once she was completely dry, he left the room for a moment, returning with the clothes she wore yesterday, holding them out for her to put on.  
Maria got dressed as Sebastian unrolled his sleeves and put his overcoat on, before finally putting on a pair of white gloves. Once they were both ready, the demon held out an arm and Maria grabbed it as he led her out of the orphanage and to the church. 

\---

The church was empty, as it was still a while before Mass would start. Maria took this opportunity to inspect the church, to see how much it had changed over the last three years, the memories of her experiences there all coming back to her at once. Her experiences in the church as a child were things that she wanted to forget, but she needed a distraction from how fast her heart was beating. She was nervous about what she would be doing during Sebastian's sermon, especially as she had never done it before. She was also particularly nervous about being caught. She hadn't seen the other nuns and priests for three years, and she didn't want to see them again after being found in such a compromising position.  
She was sitting on the bench at the front, nearest to the stand that Sebastian now stood on as he shuffled papers, presumably with what he would be saying written on said papers. The stand was on Maria's right, and the large pipe organ was to her left. In the centre of the front of the church hall stood the giant crucifix, which was decorated with gold and silver patterns as well as various gemstones.  
She looked over to Sebastian, his brows furrowed in concentration as he read through the writing on the papers. He had his glasses on too, and Maria wondered if he even needed them in the first place. She didn't mind, she thought he looked attractive regardless of whether or not he was wearing them. He noticed that she was staring, and he gave her a smile, before returning his attention to his papers. Maria shuddered, and her heart skipped a beat, and she was hit with the realisation that Sebastian was probably not aware of how far her feelings for him actually went.  
She was certain that he was well-aware of her sexual feelings towards him, last night was proof of that. But she couldn't be sure whether he knew that her feelings were more than just sexual. She wondered whether he would feel the same way about her, or if he even could, given his demonic nature.  
“Daydreaming, are we, dear?” Sebastian asked, breaking the silence. “If I recall, your time in this church consisted mostly of daydreaming.”  
Maria laughed, as she stood up from the bench so she could walk to his stand. “I'm sure if you were in my position, you'd be thinking of other things.”  
“'Other things', hm?” he raised an eyebrow as she approached him. “Given your fantasies, a lot of them seem to have been created in this church while you were daydreaming.”  
She shrugged her shoulders. “Pretty much.” She moved so she was behind the stand. “Is there enough room for me down there?”  
“Well, you're quite small, so I would say so.” he replied with a smirk, stepping out of the stand.  
“That was unnecessary.” she murmured, moving to the space that Sebastian had vacated, before getting down on her knees and moving so she hugged the inside of the stand. “It's kind of cramped down here, but I think it'll work. What do you think, Sebastian?”  
Sebastian didn't respond, he stood there and stared at her, a small smile on his lips, his head tilted slightly to the side.  
“Sebastian?” she asked again, leaning forward, both hands pressed on her knees, as she tried to get his attention.  
“I'm sorry, darling. The sight of you on your knees has left me speechless.” he said with a chuckle and a shrug of his shoulders. Maria blushed, quickly hiding her face as she pushed herself further into the stand. He laughed again as she did this, moving towards her, ducking his head to get to her level. “And if the sight of you on your knees alone was enough to do that, I can only imagine what wonders that mouth will do.” he said, grabbing her chin with his index finger and his thumb, forcing her to look at him, before kissing her deeply.  
She couldn't help grabbing him by the collar and pulling him closer to her, causing him to nearly stumble into her, forcing him to press his hands against the stand for support. He pulled away from her, smirking as he did so. She was breathing heavily, and her underwear was drenched again.  
“What if someone walks behind you during the sermon?” she asked, still panting as if she had run a marathon.  
“Then, we'll have a lot of explaining to do, won't we?”  
“I hope it doesn't come to that.”  
“Trust me, you'll be fine.” he murmured, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face, moving it behind her ear.  
“Any tips on...” she cleared her throat, face heating up in embarrassment. “technique?”  
He chuckled. “I've only ever been on the receiving end of things, so I don't have much experience on your position, I'm afraid.” He smiled at her, brushing his fingers over her cheek. “When I was doing something similar to you last night, I experimented with different things, the reaction you gave me told me that I must have been doing the right thing. That's all there is to it.”  
“I suppose I could do that.”  
“Just take your time, you have until the end of my sermon to figure out the right way to do it.”  
“Oh, so I have a very long time then. Your sermons used to be incredibly long.” she said with a playful giggle.  
“You'll be getting a spanking later if you're not careful.” he murmured, moving closer to her, so their lips were almost touching.  
“I'll try and be a good girl for you, 'Father'.” she teased, her hands trailing up his chest and to his shoulders.  
He growled deeply at this, his hand grabbing her neck tightly and pushing her back. He leaned into her, lips brushing her ear. “If you're good today, I'll show you how bad I can be tonight, my darling.”  
“Yes please, Father.” she said, struggling to breathe as a result of the hand on her neck. He kissed her on the mouth forcefully, and then removed himself from her entirely, before straightening up to continue to shuffle the papers.  
Maria took a deep breath before moving so she was comfortable, preparing herself for the task ahead, as they both waited for the first few people to arrive. 

\---

The church was now full of people, Maria could hear their voices echo throughout the church hall, as she wiped her sweaty hands on her trousers, trying to calm her nerves. She looked up, her face level with Sebastian's crotch, and she gulped loudly as the chatter began to die down. She heard Sebastian clear his throat, before beginning to speak.  
She tried to control her breathing as she reached for him. Her hands rubbed over his crotch slowly, he wasn't quite hard yet, it seemed. As she did this, she didn't hear his voice falter at all. She must have been doing something wrong. Her hands moved over him faster, alternating between rubbing at his crotch and his inner thighs. She felt him begin to get hard underneath her hands, although he continued speaking without trouble.  
She sighed, before unbuckling his belt slowly, stopping only to rub him again through his trousers. Once the belt was undone, she unbuttoned his pants, and then unzipped them, opening them up to allow her more access. She saw his cock through his underwear, trailing a single finger along his shaft causing him to twitch and harden under her touch.  
She continued this motion, trailing her index finger along his length, going as slowly as she possibly could, taking her time like Sebastian had said. Eventually, her hands went to the hem of his underwear, pinching it between her index and thumb before slowly pulling them down. She could see the base of him now, so she stopped pulling, and pressed her lips to the part of his cock she could see. At this, he stuttered, and he stopped speaking for a moment, before continuing.  
She moved her lips down to grab the hem of his pants by her teeth and pulled them down even further, removing his cock from them in the process. Seeing it again from this angle was a shock, and Maria found it hard to believe that it was inside of her last night. She shook her head, regaining her composure before continuing.  
He was fully erect now so Maria decided to place her lips on the tip. She kissed it gently, before opening her mouth slightly, alternating between sucking him and licking him. She heard his breath hitch as he spoke, but he continued his sermon. She suddenly felt him buck his hips into her, in an effort to make her put more of him into her mouth, but she jerked herself back. She pressed her hand against her mouth to stifle a laugh at how she almost hit her head on the stand behind her.  
She took a moment, noticing the strange clear liquid coming out from the tip. This certainly was not what came out of it yesterday at the end of their session. She reached out, letting her fingertips touch the liquid, before bringing it to her lips, licking the substance. It tasted similar to his cum yesterday, only not as salty. She noticed Sebastian look down at her briefly, probably wondering why she wasn't doing anything. She pushed her curiosity aside for now, before reaching out for him again, this time, grabbing the base of him with her hand.  
She moved her hand slowly over his shaft, from the base to the tip, rubbing her palm over the tip briefly, before moving her hand back to the base. She repeated this process a few times, gradually picking up speed as she did so. She pulled back abruptly causing Sebastian's legs to shake slightly as he, very clearly, tried to control himself.  
She moved closer, gently grabbing the tip of his cock, holding it up as she pressed her lips to the base of his cock from under it. She placed a kiss there, before sucking the spot that she had kissed. She heard his breath hitch again, and she felt the stand shake as his hands grabbed onto it. She took this as a sign of her doing a good job, so she dragged her tongue along his length slowly, heading towards the tip. Once she reached the tip, she wrapped her lips around it, the salty taste returning to her tongue. She pushed her head down further, his tip now in her mouth fully.  
She sucked him as hard as she could, feeling his hand move to her hair, grasping it tightly. She slowly moved her head down his shaft, his hand guiding her as she did this. Eventually, his cock hit the back of her throat just after putting a little more than half of him into her mouth. She felt the need to gag, but she remained there, ignoring the urge to remove him from her mouth. The feeling of his cock at the back of her throat must have made Sebastian feel good, at the very least, as he stopped talking mid-sentence, letting a soft – hopefully inaudible – moan.  
She slowly moved her head back, removing herself from him completely, allowing Sebastian to pick up the sentence that he was in the middle of speaking to the crowd. Once he had regained himself, she moved her lips back to his cock, pushing her head up and down his length, picking up speed as she did so. She eventually began bobbing her head up and down his cock, causing him to speak faster to get the sermon over and done with.  
The hand in her hair tightened and forcefully pulled her back, causing her to gasp for air. She quickly clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to breathe through her nose instead. She heard Sebastian shuffle the papers on his stand, finally ending the sermon. Maria heard noises of complaint at the sermon being so short, but eventually she heard them begin to leave.  
After a short wait, she heard the heavy wooden doors to the church hall slam shut, and she was forcefully pulled to her feet. Sebastian pinned her between himself and the stand before pushing his lips onto hers. Her hands went to his shirt collar and she pulled him closer to her.  
He broke away from the kiss, holding her arms to push her away. “I need you. Right now.” he growled, hands beginning to remove her clothes. She stopped him before he could pull her shirt over her head. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
“I haven't finished yet.” she said before sinking to the floor again, taking his cock in her mouth to resume the treatment she was giving him previously. He groaned deeply, both hands buried in her hair as he moved her along his length. She used her hands to rub over the part of his cock she was unable to reach with her mouth, and she felt him twitch inside her, telling her that he was almost there.  
She moved as fast as she could, sucking as hard as she could, his moans becoming louder and more frequent, the grip on her hair tightening. He cursed under his breath as he emptied himself into her mouth. She remained still as his hot cum filled her mouth, savouring the taste of him.  
He pulled himself from her, before kneeling down in front of her, grabbing her by the chin. “Don't swallow yet.” he demanded, his voice low. She did as she was told, keeping his cum in his mouth as his thumb moved slowly over her bottom lip. “Open your mouth, I want to see it.”  
She opened her mouth, tilting her head back slightly so none of it poured out. He sighed deeply when she did this. “And does my cum feel good in your mouth like that, darling?”  
She nodded her head carefully in response.  
“Swallow it.” he instructed.  
She closed her mouth, before swallowing it, as she was told. She opened her mouth again to show him that she had swallowed it all.  
He smiled at her. “Such a good girl.” he murmured, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. “And how should I reward such good behaviour, hm?”  
Her face softened. “I have a few ideas in mind.” she said, her voice low and quiet.  
“I can't wait to hear them.” Sebastian straightened up, before extending his arm out for Maria to take. She grabbed it, and used it to help her get to her feet. He took a moment to put himself back into his pants, before zipping and buttoning his trousers back up. He then grabbed her by the waist, and lead her back to his room. 

\---

Maria pushed the back of her knees against the foot of Sebastian's bed and extended her arms, before collapsing onto the bed behind her. The demon watched her, leaning against the door frame, as he removed his gloves and overcoat.  
“Tired, love?” he asked, as he tossed both items aside.  
She hummed in response, before pushing herself up the bed, moving the pillow, allowing her to rest her head on them. “Didn't think I would be.” she murmured, closing her eyes as she relaxed into the bed.  
Sebastian approached the bed, before crawling onto it, pressing his body against her. “Now, about your reward for today...” he muttered, pressing his lips against her throat. He slowly moved up her neck, to her chin before kissing her lips deeply. His hands moved along her hips, ghosting over the clothes she was wearing before finding their way under her shirt. She kissed him back, but only for a moment, before gently pushing him away.  
He stared at her, his face completely expressionless. She pushed herself further up the bed, patting the space on the bed next to her. He hesitated before moving to lay next to her. She moved to hug him, resting her head on her chest. Eventually, he relaxed, placing a hand on her upper back, as well as holding the hand that she placed on his chest.  
“Is this what you wanted?” he asked, giving her a small kiss on her forehead.  
She nodded her head. “Sebastian?”  
“Hm?”  
She hesitated before asking the next question. “I was wondering whether it would be okay if you could tell me more about demons. If you're not comfortable sharing things, then I understand, but I'd love to know more about you and your kind.”  
He didn't respond for a moment, and Maria was worried that she might have offended him. He chuckled lightly. “Of course, my dear. Where do I even begin?”  
They spent the night curled up on the bed, in each others arms as Sebastian told Maria almost everything there was to know about demons. Their conversation continued into the late hours of the night before Maria finally fell asleep. Sebastian smiled, before placing his cheek on the top of her head, closing his eyes, deciding to give this 'sleeping' thing another try. It took a lot of effort, and it took a while, but Sebastian finally drifted off to sleep for the first time in many years.


	3. Punishment

Maria was the first to wake, a smile spreading across her face when she felt Sebastian's arms still wrapped around her from the previous night. She moved carefully to look up at the demon, who was still asleep. She stared in awe; she had never seen him look so peaceful. Everything about him looked perfect when he was awake, and she was hardly shocked to know that he still looked perfect when he was asleep. Maria still found it hard to believe that this beautiful creature was a demon and not an angel.   
She reached up slowly to touch his face with her fingertips. She let them brush over the pale skin of his cheeks, smoothing over his cheekbone before returning to his jaw. She trailed her index finger along his jawline before stopping at the tip of his chin to reach forward a plant a kiss where her finger had stopped. She heard him sigh, still in a deep sleep, it seemed.   
She moved her finger towards his lips, slowly moving her fingertips along his bottom lip. His lips were soft to the touch and she shivered, clenching her thighs together, as the thought of him kissing every inch of her body entered her mind. She remembered those lips being on her clit a night or so ago, as he alternated between using his lips to kiss her and his tongue to lick her, it was the perfect blend of rough and sweet. She let out a half-sigh, half-moan as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. As she did this she felt the arms around her tighten as Sebastian began to wake.   
He sighed deeply again, before speaking in a deep, tired voice: “Why did you stop? I was starting to enjoy that.”   
“I got distracted.” she mumbled in response, her face still buried into his neck. She gripped his shirt in her fists and pulled him even closer to her. “Sebastian, I need you to take me right now.”   
He chuckled at this, rolling her over so she was on her back rather than her side. “You're so impatient, Maria.” He kissed her deeply, and she savoured the feeling of his lips on hers as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into him, moving her arms to wrap them around his neck and he responded by sliding his hand down her side to her hip, using his other hand to support himself as he held himself above her.   
When he tried to pull away suddenly, Maria gasped in desperation, quickly wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him there. He laughed when she did this, moving to kneel on the bed, her legs still wrapped around him.   
“Please, Sebastian. Stop being such a tease.” she whined, tightening the grip on his waist.   
“Are you going to beg for it now?” he asked, that signature smirk beginning to appear on his face.   
“If that's what you want me to do.” she replied, trying to push her hips into him, only to have his hands press her down firmly, making her completely powerless to do anything.   
“I would love for you to beg for it, actually.” he said with a chuckle. “So, please Maria, I want you to beg me to take you.”   
“Please Sebastian, I need you inside me.” she said in a half-serious tone, as she wasn't entirely sure whether he was joking or not.  
“How badly do you want me inside you, my darling?” he said, his voice low as he moved to position himself above her, confirming that he wasn't joking at all.   
“I don't want you inside me; I need you inside me. I need to feel you inside me. I need to feel you sliding in and out. Slow and sweet. Fast and hard.” As she spoke, he moved closer to her, pressing his body against her.  
“I would be more than happy to oblige, my dear. Only beg for me once more, and I will.”   
“Please, I need you.” she moaned, feeling her underwear getting thoroughly drenched as his breath ghosted over her skin.   
“Call my name, and I will give you what you need.” He demanded, his lips now almost touching hers.   
“Please, Sebastian. I can't wait any longer.”   
He chuckled before pressing his lips against hers, but only for a moment, before pulling away causing her to nearly cry in frustration. “I think not, Maria.”  
“For fuck's sake, Sebastian. Please!” she whined, feeling like an absolute child.   
“Language.” he scolded, that stupid smirk back on his face again. “No, I don't think I'll be giving you what you want. Not after your cruelty yesterday.”  
“What are you talking about?”   
“Well, as much as I enjoy the feel of your mouth around me, I prefer the warmth of what's between your legs. And then, when I promised you a reward for your good behaviour earlier that day, your idea of a reward was to talk through the night before falling asleep together-”  
“Did you not enjoy it?” she asked, suddenly feeling crushed at this revelation.   
His face softened. “Oh, my dear, I'm only teasing you.” he paused. “The feeling of waking up with you in my arms is a feeling that I will not soon forget, and I very much doubt that any other physical activities that we enjoy together will ever compare to how I felt this morning.”  
She was going to cry, she could feel it. But not in sadness, but in happiness. “Really?” she asked, her voice breaking as she tried to speak past the lump in her throat.   
He laughed before removing her legs from his waist, laying down beside her on the bed. “I didn't even think demons were capable of feeling such pure and utter bliss, but that's the only way I can describe how I felt waking up with you this morning, my love.”   
And that was it, now she was crying in front of Sebastian, which embarrassed her to no end. She highly doubted that a blubbering, snotty, red-faced mess could ever be attractive, even to a demon. She mumbled an apology as she buried her face into his chest, crying into him so at least he wouldn't have to see her that way.   
“You have nothing to be sorry for, my darling.” he assured her with another chuckle. “The only thing you need to apologise for is the fact that you managed to get a demon to say that to you.” he sighed. “If the demons back home could see me now, I'm sure I'd be laughed straight out of Hell.”  
She giggled before wrapping her arms around him, sniffing as she did so, tears still streaming down her face. “I didn't know you did the whole sappy, romance thing. I'm shocked, Sebastian.”   
“I can be romantic when I want to be, sweetheart.” he paused for a moment, as he rubbed circles into her lower back. “Let me show you.” He hugged her for a moment before pushing himself away and off the bed. Maria sat up, drying her eyes as she watched in confusion as Sebastian moved to the other side of the room. This was the first time that Maria noticed the record player in the corner of the room.   
“You like music?” she asked, just as the music began to play. It was some kind of classical music, the kind you would find in a ballroom. Maria suddenly realised what was going on.   
“Would you care for a dance, my lady?” he asked, turning to face her, holding out a hand for her to take.   
She felt her face turning red. “I don't know how to dance.” she stuttered.   
“It doesn't matter, we're alone. The only person you'd be making a fool of yourself to, is me.”  
“That's exactly what I'm afraid of.”  
He laughed. “Don't worry, darling. You just have to follow my footsteps, I'll do the rest.” He gestured to his hand, which was still outstretched in front of him. She hesitantly reached out, placing her hand carefully on his. He grabbed it and pulled her to her feet swiftly.  
She straightened up quickly, looking up at Sebastian's face. His hand was pressed firmly on her lower back, probably to stop her from falling over. She placed her hand on his shoulder, looking at Sebastian for approval. He nodded his head with a smile.   
“Follow my lead.” he instructed, taking a step to Maria's left.   
“What if I fall?” she asked, following his foot with hers sheepishly.   
“Then, I'll catch you.”  
They moved around the small space in the corner of Sebastian's room, Maria's eyes were glued to his feet, making sure to not trip over her own feet as she did so. Sebastian moved slowly as Maria was only beginning to get used to the movement.   
“How come you know how to dance?” she asked, her eyes still watching his feet.   
“I've lived for thousands of years, and you're surprised that I know how to dance?”  
“I didn't think you would have the time.”  
“What else would I be doing? You make it sound like I'm always busy.”  
“I don't know... Aren't you busy doing... Demon things?”   
He laughed. “Yes, well, sometimes you need a break from doing 'demon things'. Do something fun for a change, you understand.”   
She hummed in response as she finally got the hang of the dance. She sighed before resting her head on his chest as they danced slowly.   
“I don't have anything to do today, so I was wondering whether we should go out and get you some new clothes, considering how you've now moved in with me here.” he said, saying the last part somewhat sarcastically as he rested his chin on her head.   
“I could always go home and get some clothes. I don't have any money, so that might be best.”   
“Don't be silly. I'll pay for them, and some new clothes will do you good, I think.” he said. They had stopped moving around, and they instead stood in one spot, slowly swaying along to the music.  
“You don't have to do that.” she said, lifting her head to look at him.   
“I don't have to, yes, but I want to.”   
She sighed, knowing that there was no point in arguing with the demon. “What then?”   
“The church will be empty this afternoon, so that gives us the perfect opportunity to go through with one of your fantasies.” He said with a smirk.   
“Which one?” she asked, smiling back at him, moving to stand on her toes to get closer to him.  
“Well, the idea of taking you – no, how did you put it? Committing a sin?” he chuckled. “The idea of 'committing a sin' on the benches in the church, knowing that someone will sit there the next day, is just so delightfully delicious that I've been thinking about it all night in my dreams.”   
“Is that another way of saying that you dreamt about me, Sebastian?” She asked, her voice quiet as she raised her eyebrow, leaning in to kiss him.   
“Well, considering how you damned me such that I think about nothing but you while I'm awake, then I don't see how my dreams would be much different.” he responded before placing small kiss on her lips. He was about to pull away and end the dance, but Maria hugged him close to her.   
“Wait a moment. I just need a few seconds, and then we can go.” she murmured, burying her face into him, holding onto him tightly.  
He chuckled. “Of course, dear.” he muttered, wrapping his arms around her tightly as they continued to sway in time to the music. “Humans are such strange creatures.” he said, half to himself.  
She laughed. “So are demons.” 

\---

Sebastian and Maria entered the clothes shop, and the demon's face instantly dropped when he saw the size of the store they had entered. Maria couldn't help but laugh when he saw the look of horror on her lover's face.   
“I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea.” he mumbled, as Maria dragged him towards some clothes on a rack.   
“It is a bad idea, but you seem to be forgetting that this was your idea in the first place. I was against it, if you recall.” she replied, letting go of his hand to pick up a shirt she liked.   
“Don't worry I haven't forgotten. Especially since you reminded me constantly on the way here.” he paused examining the item she had picked up. “Not that one.”  
“Oh, so now you're deciding what clothes I should wear?” she asked, shaking her head as she looked at the price tag.   
“I think I have the right to do so, considering that it's my money that's being spent.” he replied with a playful shrug of his shoulders. “It's not your size.” he added, quickly grabbing the same shirt of a different size and holding it up. “This one should be a better fit. Let me see.” he nudged her back gently. She put the shirt she was holding back on the rack before standing back so Sebastian could hold it up against her. Probably to figure out whether it would fit her or not.  
“Perfect.” he said with a smile, folding the item over his arm. “It's a good job that I'm here, otherwise you would have bought clothes that don't fit you.”   
She rolled her eyes, before moving over to another rack which had other items that drew her attention. “You know, I would prefer it if you were silent while I shop. I know you like the sound of your own voice, but it doesn't help much in terms of my concentration.”   
“You don't like the sound of my voice?” he asked, acting as if she had hurt his feelings with an over-exaggerated look of sadness on his perfect features.   
“Not when I'm trying to do something.” she replied, ignoring his terrible acting to look at some other clothes on a different rack.   
He looked at her, a mischievous grin on his face as he moved closer to her, pressing his body against her, as he whispered into her ear. “And what about now, hm? It's no use lying to me, kitten, I know exactly what my voice does to you.”   
“Sebastian, not here.” she said as a shiver went down her spine, her face heating up in embarrassment as she felt everyone in the store look at them. She tried to push him away, but he had a firm grip on her waist, which only caused him to pull her closer to him.   
“My voice makes you wet, doesn't it? I bet if I were to put my hands down your trousers right now, to feel your opening with my fingers, I'm sure I would find that you're soaking wet for me already.” he purred into her ear, as she rubbed her thighs together. “I'm sure I could even get you off with just my voice too. Shall we find out?”   
“Sebastian, there are people here. We can't...” her voice trailed off as he leaned into her even more.  
“Then they can watch. I'm not opposed to taking you in public, my dear. In fact, I find the idea rather enticing.”  
She gave into him, she was ashamed of it, but she did. She sighed deeply, leaning into his chest. “Then do it, Sebastian.”  
“Right here?” he asked as he raised an eyebrow.   
“Yes.”  
“Oh, but you were so embarrassed just a moment ago. What changed?”   
“You managed to change my mind, I guess.” she murmured, her face heating up again as she held him closer to her.  
“Ah, see. It was my voice that did it after all. Well, that and a combination of my choice of words, I'm sure. So, what do you have to say about my voice now, then, Maria? Is it still just a distraction? Would you rather I remain silent for the rest of our trip?”  
“No, Sebastian.” she paused. “Your voice is still a distraction, but only because it makes me wet.”   
“Such a good girl.” he kissed her briefly, before moving swiftly to another clothes rack, picking up an item of clothing and holding it up for her to see. “What do you think about this, my dear?” he asked, a look of feigned innocence on his face.   
“I hate you.” she muttered, moving over to examine another item. She shook her head, quickly changing the subject. “I'm guessing that being a priest pays very well, considering how much freedom you're giving me.”   
“Not particularly, but I don't really need to spend as much money as you humans do. Besides, being a priest isn't the only way I earned this money.”  
“Then what did you do to get the money?” she asked, staring at him in confusion.  
“Oh, you know...” he shrugged his shoulders. “'Demon things'.”   
She shook her head, laughing as she did so. Sebastian moved to her, placing a hand on her lower back. “As fun as this is, I'm going to leave you to it. There are a few things that I need to pick up.” He handed her some money. “This is your spending limit, so don't get too carried away.”   
“I won't.” she said with a smile as she took the money from him. “What do you need to get?”  
“Something for you.” he replied, a smirk on his face.   
“Sebastian...” she groaned. “Please don't spend more money on me; it's bad enough that you're letting me do this.”   
“Oh don't worry, my darling. It's something that we both can enjoy.” he gave her a wink before he turned and left her in the store. She watched him leave for a moment, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what exactly he was up to. She shook her head, quickly realising that trying to understand a demon's true intentions was near impossible.   
She continued to shop, picking a few items, mainly underwear, since Sebastian had caused her current pair to get soaked on more than one occasion. She should have been more prepared, although when she climbed through his window the other night, she wasn't expecting anything like that to happen, so she didn't bring any spare clothes to wear. She was starting to feel a little bit gross.   
Once she was satisfied with the clothing she had picked up, she began heading to the till to pay for them, but something caught her eye. Negligee that seemed to belong in a sex store, and not a regular clothes store, caught her attention. She had never in her life thought to buy something like that, not even for a man. She didn't understand the appeal. But this piece seemed like something she would look good in. It was nothing more than a black bra and panties that looked like they wouldn't cover much, with a lace-covering over them, as well as a pair of thigh-high, lace stockings to go with them.  
She bit her lip contemplating whether she should buy it or not. She had some money left, so perhaps she could still afford it. She walked to it, looking at the price tag. It wasn't even that expensive, and she had enough money to buy it and still have some money left over. It would be a nice surprise for Sebastian too, and since he was getting something for her...   
She grabbed the item, slinging it over her arm quickly and walking briskly to the till, face heating up as she realised that people would see her with the item. She paid for the clothes and shoved them all in the bag she was given, the negligee at the bottom of the bag so Sebastian wouldn't see it. She left the store, her face still hot in shame and embarrassment. She noticed Sebastian walk towards her, a bag of his own in his hand.   
“Finished?” he asked as he approached.   
She nodded her head, moving the bag so he couldn't see inside it.   
“What did you get?” he asked, although he didn't seem to care too much, it seem as if he was asking just to be nice.  
“Just some trousers and shirts. Nothing special.” she replied, hoping he wouldn't catch her out on her lie.  
“Did you try them on? I'd rather not come back here to return things.”  
She sighed, shaking her head. She must have forgotten to try things on when she made a mad dash to pay for her items due to her embarrassment. “Sorry.”  
He laughed. “So forgetful.”   
“Did you get what you wanted?” she asked, pointing at the bag he held.   
“Yes. But you'll have to wait until we get back before I show you.”   
“Have I ever told you that I hate surprises?” she asked, sighing again.   
“This will be an exception, I think.” And with that, they left the shopping centre, making their way back to the orphanage. 

\---

Once they had made it back, Sebastian had suddenly remembered that he had work belonging to the children that needed to be marked, much to Maria's frustration. This meant that their little visit to the church would have to wait. So he had suggested that she tried on the clothes while he did this.   
He was at his desk, glasses on the tip of his nose, even though he didn't need them, and a pen in hand as he looked through the work he had been given. Maria had shut herself in his bedroom to try on the clothes, as Sebastian had instructed her to do, although she was also told that she should come out and show him the clothes she had bought.   
This was as good a time as any to reveal the negligee she had bought to Sebastian, her only concern was with how he was going to react to such a revelation, especially since she didn't mention it when asked outside the store.   
She had gone through all of the clothes she had bought, finally reaching the skimpy outfit which she had hidden at the bottom of the bag. She sighed, before picking it up to try and get it on. She only hoped that it fit her.   
It did, luckily for her. She looked at herself in the mirror. She felt ridiculous, still not understanding the appeal of the outfit. But, perhaps, Sebastian would. Besides, she needed to get him back for this morning as well as what he did to her in the clothes store. She looked at herself once more as she tried to figure out how she was going to do this. She sighed, before stepping out of the bedroom.   
Sebastian's eyes were glued to the paper he was writing on. He rested his forehead on his hand, and he looked to be stressed. Great, this was definitely the worst possible mood she could have caught him in to pull something like this. He didn't look up when she walked in, so she waited a moment, before deciding to speak to draw his attention.   
“Now, I'm not sure about this one. What do you think, Sebastian?” she asked, a look of mock innocence on her face. He looked up at her, and he froze. Maria saw such desire – no – hunger in his eyes that she had never seen before, and she had to admit, she was a little bit frightened.   
“Turn around.” he instructed, his voice low almost like a growl. She smiled, this was definitely doing something for him, and for that she was pleased. She did as she was told, turning so her back was to him. When she did this, she heard Sebastian shuffle papers as they were quickly pushed aside.   
“It seems to fit. But I'm not sure whether it suits me.” she added.   
“Come here.” he demanded, his voice still low.   
She turned and walked towards him slowly as she was told, swaying her hips purposefully as she did so, knowing what that did to him. He seemed to be executing a lot of restraint, further demonstrated by him moving his finger between his teeth and biting down onto it, as if he was trying to control himself.   
She stood beside him, and he tapped the desk in front of him with his hand. She sat where she was told to, directly in front of him on the desk. As she did this, he removed his glasses, placing them to the side. Once she sat comfortably, he stood up, moving to stand between her legs.   
“Did you buy this today?” he asked, in that low voice that caused her to shiver and her panties to get soaked.   
She nodded her head, biting her bottom lip as she watched his eyes travel up and down her body, looking at her as if she was something to eat.   
“Use your words, Maria.” he said, sternly.   
“Yes, I bought it today.”   
“You didn't mention it when I asked.”  
“I wanted it to be a surprise.” she replied, her breathing suddenly becoming heavier.   
“So, in other words; You lied?” he asked, a finger tapping the desk as if he were getting angry.  
“What? No!” she said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I don't think withholding information to surprise you, counts as lying, Sebastian.”   
He shook his head, chuckling, before leaning in to whisper into her ear. “Play along, Maria.” She raised an eyebrow as he pulled away, the stern expression reappearing on his face. “You lied, didn't you, kitten?”  
She cleared her throat and nodded, before quickly adding: “Yes, Sebastian. I lied to you.”   
“And after such good behaviour yesterday... What am I to do with you?” he asked, his hands moving over her body, feeling the fabric of the clothing with his fingertips.   
“I think...” she gulped loudly. “Such behaviour needs to be punished. Wouldn't you agree...” she paused, moving closer to Sebastian's ear. “Father...?”  
He inhaled sharply. “I agree, my darling. In fact, I have a punishment in mind.” he moved away from her. “Stand up.”  
She stood up from the desk as she was told, looking up at him, awaiting her next instruction.   
“Turn around.”   
She turned.   
“Bend over. Onto the desk.”   
She bent over, resting her chest on the wood, placing her hands on the edge of the desk. She bit her lip hard as she waited him to say something else. He slowly moved the lace-covering so it wasn't covering her behind any more. The only thing between her and Sebastian now, were her black panties, and they didn't cover much anyway.   
“Now, Maria...” he said, the sternness of his voice disappearing for a moment, replaced with a much gentler tone. “I'm going to hit you with an open hand first. It's not something you're used to, so if you need to take a break, or stop completely, say so, and I will stop. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Sebastian.”   
“We'll start with one, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
There was a moment of silence, before Sebastian suddenly brought his palm down on her backside. She cried out, gripping onto the edge of the desk tighter. She bit her lip again as the sting of the slap finally disappeared.   
“How much did that hurt, on a scale of one to ten?” he asked, rubbing the place he had hit with his hand, soothing the pain a little.   
“About a six, I think.” she replied, as she tried to control her breathing.   
“Would you like me to continue?”  
“Yes, please.”   
He brought her palm down on her again, and this time she muffled her yelps by biting down onto her arm.   
“Maria, don't fight your body's natural instincts. If you want to scream and curse, do it. If your body moves against your will, don't stop it. Give in to the pain, don't fight against it.”   
“I-I'm just worried about people hearing us.” she admitted.   
He didn't respond, instead she heard him move to the door, and lock it, before returning to stand behind her. “There. Even if we're heard, they won't be able to get in. And that will give us enough time for you to hide and for me to think of a suitable excuse for the noise. Does that help?”  
“A little.”   
“Good.” And with that, he brought her palm down on her again, only this time with more force than the last two slaps. Her body jolted in surprise, and she cursed loudly, before panting heavily, waiting for the stinging sensation to disappear again. Despite the pain she felt, she was actually getting more aroused by the entire situation.   
“That one was a little harder than the last. Is that okay, or should we go back to the original force that I used?”  
“No, that felt good.” she hesitated. “Can you do it again, please?”  
Without a word, he brought his hand down again. She cried out, both in pain and in pleasure. When he heard this, he gave her a few more slaps, causing her to cry out again and again, before he started rubbing the sore spot on her flesh. He leaned down, to whisper in her ear. “You won't lie to me again, will you, kitten?”  
“Depends on whether I'll be receiving this kind of treatment if I do lie.” she replied breathlessly.   
“Oh, are you enjoying this, darling?”   
“Very much so.”   
He chuckled, kissing her neck. “You're such a naughty girl. You shouldn't enjoy getting spanked like this.”   
“Wait a moment. I'm not entirely sure whether I'm enjoying this or not. I might need to be spanked a few more times just to be sure.”   
He laughed. “I want you to count how many times I spank you, and I want you to count out loud. Is that clear?”  
“Yes, Sebastian.”   
“Yes, Father.” he corrected. “I would prefer it if you use my correct title when I'm punishing you.”   
“I thought you said that I didn't have to call you 'Father' any more?” she asked, resting the side of her head on the desk as she looked back at him.   
“That was before you made it a dirty word. Now, I want you to call me that.” his voice dipped lower. “Of course, you would turn a perfectly innocent word into something that aroused me so much.”   
She giggled. “I think we're still in the middle of a punishment, Father. How am I to learn my lesson if I don't get punished?”  
He chuckled. “Remember to count every time I hit you.”   
He brought his hand down on her, with less force than the previous times, Maria was somewhat disappointed. “One.” Then, she quickly realised why he was holding back. He hit her again, with slightly more force than last time. It seemed the force of his strikes would increase as he went. “Two.” He hit her again, and she cried out in pain and pleasure. “Three.” He hit her again, with such force it caused her legs to jolt in surprise and her to yell out a few more curse words. “Four.” It was getting difficult to concentrate on counting. He hit her again, it was the hardest he had ever done it tonight. She cried out again, feeling herself drip through her panties. “Five.”   
She heard the demon chuckle. “My, my, look at how wet that last slap made you, Maria.” She felt his fingertips delicately pull her panties down, as they were not attached to the lace-covering. He inhaled deeply when she was bare before him. “How wet, indeed. Since you've behaved so obediently tonight, I'll let you decide where and how I take you. Should I take you on the bed, as normal?” his voice dipped lower. “Or should I fuck you where you are now?”  
She shivered at his words, before quickly composing herself. “You can take me wherever you want tonight, Father. I've been bad, I shouldn't be able to choose.”   
“Good answer.” he mumbled, as he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, pulling himself out of his clothes to position himself at her entrance. He placed a hand firmly on her lower back as he slowly pushed himself in. She sighed deeply as a wave of relief washed over her, it seemed like it had been forever since he had been inside her.   
He pushed himself into her fully, before leaning down to whisper in her ear. “And, how would you like me to fuck you? Slow and sweet? Or fast and hard? Those were the options you gave me earlier this morning, was it not?”  
“I meant what I said. You can take me however you want, Father.”   
He laughed in her ear, and Maria wondered which option he had chosen. He slowly began thrusting in and out of her, and Maria was soon given an answer to her question. He was going to take her fast and hard tonight.   
Once she had grown accustomed to his size again, he began thrusting in and out of her at a much greater speed compared to her first night with him. The position she was in made the experience so much more pleasurable. He managed to hit that spot within her with every thrust and he was almost ferocious as he pounded into her. She moaned and cried and screamed as he thrust into her, not pausing for her to catch her breath, and this was just how she wanted him.   
He reached forward, grabbing her hair in his fist, pulling her head back as he continued to thrust into her, the desk shaking beneath them. Maria wouldn't be surprised if it broke. Sebastian wasn't holding anything back, and she was overwhelmed with the almost bestial nature of how he was fucking her. Earlier today, she couldn't imagine how this man could possibly be a demon from Hell, she believed that he was much better described as an angel. And now, he was proving her wrong.  
She felt her orgasm approaching fast, and it washed over her, causing her body to shake and jolt in pleasure, but he didn't stop. Just as she came down from her orgasm, she felt another one creep up on her, before it came crashing down on her, this one much more explosive than the last. She was a sweaty mess beneath him - a sweaty, moaning, screaming mess. His thrusts were unrelenting and it wasn't until her third orgasm that she felt him twitch inside her, his moans becoming louder and more frequent. He thrust into her deeply, filling her with his cum, as he bit into her shoulder to muffle his moans.   
He remained in her for a while, before slowly pulling himself out of her, hitting her ass once more with his hand and she laughed breathlessly as she came down from her three orgasms.   
He buried his face into her neck to whisper into her ear. “I'll be back with a towel to clean you up, sweetheart.” She moaned something in response, not wanted to move or speak at all.   
He chuckled as he left the room, before returning shortly with a white towel. He wiped her clean, placing small kisses on her backside as he did so, causing her to giggle. He placed the towel on the chair once he was finished. “Do you need help standing, my dear?”  
“I think so.” she mumbled.   
He sighed playfully, before grabbing her by the waist to pull her to her feet. She wobbled and soon collapsed against him, just about ready to fall asleep. He laughed when she did this. “Oh dear, we can't have you being too tired now. We're going to the church this evening, remember?”   
“Can I have a nap first?” her stomach rumbled. “And something to eat, maybe?”  
“Of course, my love.” and with that, he helped her to his bed, laying her down carefully. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. He chuckled at her, before returning to finish marking the schoolwork he was given, hoping that she would wake up sooner rather than later, since he was looking forward to 'committing a sin' within the church today.


	4. Confession

Sebastian had thoroughly worn out Maria, so much so, that she had slept through the rest of the day and throughout that night. The demon had let her sleep, while he had finished the rest of his work, he decided that they would go to the church the next evening instead. Maria was bound to be sore in her lower area, so Sebastian figured that it worked out better this way anyway.   
After Maria had taken a bath and had had some food the next day, they left Sebastian's office to head towards the church. Sebastian used his key to open the heavy, wooden doors, before locking them behind them. It was late in the evening, so the church was completely empty. The candles that dotted the hall weren't lit and the street-lights from outside illuminated the hall, shining through the stained glass windows, filling the church with beautiful colours.   
Sebastian walked ahead, his shopping bag from the previous day in his hand as he led the way to the front of the church.   
“Are you going to tell me what you bought yesterday?” Maria asked, her voice echoing off the walls.   
“Do you remember our first time together?” he asked, avoiding her question. He stopped walking when he reached the bench at the front of the church. He placed the bag on the wooden surface of the bench, before returning his attention back to Maria.   
“I do.” she replied, following him to where he stood, her arms wrapped around herself in an effort to keep warm.   
“I asked you whether you thought about me while you touched yourself, remember?”   
Her cheeks became hot suddenly as she nodded her head quickly, avoiding his gaze.   
“I also asked whether you used your fingers, or toys. You told me that you used your fingers.”   
“Where is this going exactly?”  
“Have you ever used toys on yourself, at all?”   
Her eyes widened as she shook her head, stuttering as she spoke: “N-No, I've never- I mean, I've thought about using them, but...” her voice trailed off. Sebastian stared at her, an amused look on his face.   
“You're adorable when you're embarrassed.” he mused, chuckling at her reaction to his compliment. He stepped forward, taking her face in his hands, before pressing his lips against hers gently. He kissed her sweetly as she practically melted in his embrace, his touch warming her up quickly.   
He pulled away, and she whined quietly, wanting that kiss to last forever. He gestured to the bench. “Sit.” he instructed. He picked up his shopping bag as Maria sat down on the bench in front of him. She watched as he put his hand into the bag, rummaging through it, before finding what he was looking for. He pulled out a long piece of material, made of black silk. It was long lengthways, and the width of the silk was about two inches. He let the silk run through his fingers, as he looked down at her, a confused look on her face.   
“What's that?”  
“A blindfold.” he replied, stepping forward and leaning down to reach her.   
“What do you need a blindfold for?”   
He smiled at her in response before placing the silk over her eyes carefully, tying it at the back. “Is it too tight?”   
“No, it's fine.” she paused. “Still don't know why I need to wear this.”   
“I'm being selfish, Maria. It's more for my own pleasure, rather than yours.” Maria heard the bag rustle again as Sebastian rummaged through it. “Although, you might enjoy it too.”   
“How is it pleasurable for you?”  
“When you're blindfolded, it's near impossible for you to know what I'm about to do. This causes you to panic – it makes you afraid.”  
“So, knowing that I'm scared of what you're going to do, is a turn on for you?”  
“I'm a demon, what can I say?”  
She sighed deeply, before leaning back on the bench to get comfortable, deciding that she might as well let Sebastian do what he was going to do.   
“If you're uncomfortable at any point, and you want me to stop, just say so, and I will stop. And, Maria, if you do want to stop, I don't want you to be afraid of telling me so. I would never think any less of you for telling me that you don't like what I'm doing to you. Do you understand?” he asked.   
“Yes.”   
“Good.” he paused, before leaning in to whisper into her ear, his hair brushing against her cheek as he did so. “And, I must say that I do appreciate you wearing a skirt today. It makes my job a lot easier.”   
She laughed breathlessly in response as she felt his lips brush against her neck. He placed a hand on each bare thigh, dragging his fingernails along the flesh as he moved his hands up her thighs. She sighed, leaning her head back as he began kissing her neck roughly, his teeth occasionally grazing her skin. Eventually, his hands found her underwear; he grabbed them before pulling them off of her hips and down her thighs, and then completely removed them from her. He placed a finger on her opening, dragging it along her slit, just as he bit into the crook of her neck, causing her to cry out in both pain and pleasure.   
She reached out to grab him, to pull him closer to her. But this action was met with Sebastian grabbing her wrists roughly and pulling them back to her side. He pushed himself away from her, before muttering: “Do I need to tie your arms behind your back, or are you going to keep them to yourself like a good girl?”   
She moved her arms behind her back in response. “I won't move them again.” she replied, a smile slowly spreading across her face.   
Sebastian didn't reply, and Maria couldn't hear him for a moment. She panicked briefly, wondering whether he had left her there or not. However, the cold object that was pressed against her slit suddenly, confirmed that the demon was still there. She inhaled sharply, the coldness of the object sending shivers throughout her body.   
“What is that?” she asked, resisting the urge to move away from the object.   
She felt something press against her lips, whilst the cold object was still pressed firmly on her opening. “Open your mouth.” She did as she was told, as the familiar warmth and taste of his fingers filled her mouth. She closed her lips around his two fingers, sucking them lightly, coating them in saliva. He pulled them from her carefully, before replacing the cold object with his fingers, slowly pushing them into her, as he moved the cold object to her clit. His fingers moved in and out of her at a steady speed, as he moved the cold object in circles on her clit.   
She moaned and sighed, her hips bucking into his touch, her hands digging into the wood behind her, as she resisted the urge to try and grab him again. She was just getting used to the feeling of his fingers sliding in and out of her and the feeling of the cold object pressed up against her clit, when she heard something click. Her back arched and her mouth opened wide to moan as vibrations filled her body. The object vibrated on her clit, which almost caused her entire body to shake and convulse in immense pleasure.   
She cursed as she lifted her legs up, pushing her hips down, towards the object. Her body began to jerk uncontrollably, and her hands started grasping wildly at the bench. She felt Sebastian remove his fingers from her, but she didn't mind. He began moving the vibrator in circles on her clit again as it sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. She felt herself come close to orgasm already, her moans and cries becoming louder and more frequent.   
“You seem to be enjoying this quite a bit, kitten.” he said, his voice low, his lips pressed against her ear.   
“Please don't stop.” she moaned, moving against the vibrator. She knew Sebastian well enough by now to know that he wouldn't let her finish so quickly. And she was right. Sure enough, the demon swiftly removed the vibrator from her clit causing her to cry out in frustration.   
“Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Maria. You should ask me nicely to let you cum, and don't even think about cumming unless I've given you permission to. Do you understand?”   
“Yes.” she replied, already fed up with the Sebastian's games.   
“Yes what?”  
“Yes, Father.” she corrected herself, sitting up straight on the bench as she waited for Sebastian to touch her again. She was waiting for what seemed like an eternity, her breathing still heavy as she grew further away from her climax. Eventually, she felt something else press against her opening. It wasn't as cold as the vibrator was, but it seemed a lot smaller. Sebastian moved it over her slit a few times before slowly sliding it in. The object was just a bit thicker than his own fingers, and it curved upwards. She soon felt the tip of the demon's fingers on her opening, and she realised that that must mean that the object was inside her fully. It wasn't as big as she expected – or hoped – and she was slightly confused. He pulled the object from her, before pushing it into her again. This time, the object went slightly deeper, and it hit a sensitive spot within her, and she quickly figured out what the object was for.   
He moved the object in and out of her, crying out every time it hit that spot in her. She began moaning frequently, as she felt herself slowly build up to her orgasm again, although, she felt as if she could control herself this time, with the vibrator she doubted she would be able to stop herself from climaxing.   
She felt Sebastian's lips on her clit, licking and sucking as he pushed the object in and out of her, gradually increasing his speed. His lips and tongue were soon replaced with the vibrator again, and she cursed, mostly in frustration as waves of pleasure washed over her again, her orgasm quickly catching up to her once more.  
She bit into her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming. She quickly composed herself as she tried not to orgasm, which was proving to be difficult as the intensity of the vibrations seemed to be increasing.   
“Please, may I cum, Father?” she blurted, panting heavily, her back arching as she moved with the vibrator.  
She heard him chuckle. “No, you may not.” he answered, before swiftly removing the toy and the vibrator from her. She was in tears practically, and she was breathing heavily, her body shaking as she moved away from her orgasm again.   
There was a moment of silence before she heard Sebastian's voice from next to her, rather than in front of her. “Stand up, and move towards me.”   
She did as she was told. She stood up shakily, her knees threatening to give way as she followed Sebastian's voice.   
“Stop.” he said suddenly, and she did. She felt his strong hands grab her hips firmly before she was lifted into the air as if she weighed nothing. She felt her knees hit the wooden bench, and she felt Sebastian underneath her. She was sitting on his lap, facing him, and he placed his hands on her waist to hold her still.  
She felt the tip of cock on her opening, and she inhaled sharply as he slowly moved it into her. It slid in fairly easily; it was probably covered in some kind of lubricant. His hands slowly pushed her down onto him, until he filled her completely. She grabbed onto his shoulders to stop herself from falling backwards.   
“I want you to move slowly, Maria.” he muttered, using her hands to guide her for a moment, before letting her do the work. She began to ride him slowly, as she was asked, moaning at the feeling of his cock stretching her walls. She suddenly felt the vibrator on her clit again, although this time, it was switched off. She inhaled sharply, anticipating the vibration again, causing her to stop her movements.  
“Keep moving, kitten. If you keep this up, I might even let you cum.”   
At this offer, she starting riding him again, moving slightly faster than before. Meanwhile, Sebastian was moving the vibrator in small circles on to her clit, moving in time with Maria as she continued to ride him. She felt his hand on her hip again, encouraging her to move faster. She was now moving at a steady pace, her moans becoming frequent as Sebastian's breathing became heavier.   
“How does it feel, knowing that someone's going to be sitting here tomorrow? How does it feel knowing that someone will be sitting right where I've taken you? Where we've sinned?” he murmured, moving the vibrator over her clit at a faster pace.   
“I feel-” she was interrupted by her own scream as Sebastian turned the vibrator on. Her body jerked as she fell forward, her head resting on his shoulder. She stopping riding him for a moment, her body shaking as the vibrations shook her entire body. He moaned too, obviously feeling the vibrations for himself. Once she had composed herself, she began riding him again, moving faster, his cock going deeper.   
He cursed, digging his nails in her flesh, causing her to move faster as he bucked his hips into her in time to the movements of her body.   
“I can't take it any more. Please, let me cum, Father.” she moaned, pushing her head away from his shoulder as she tried to stop her body from convulsing uncontrollably. The vibrations increased in intensity again, and she began to scream as she rode him faster trying to orgasm before Sebastian had the chance to say no.   
“Beg for it.” he muttered, his cock twitching inside her as he neared his own end.   
“Please, Father. Please let me cum. Please.” she cried out. She followed this request with many more 'pleases' as well as many other incoherent phrases, hoping that Sebastian wouldn't pull away from her again. But of course, being the demon he was, he removed the vibrator from her again, and held her still, his cock still inside her. She cried in frustration, tears soaking the blindfold which was still covering her eyes. She managed to utter a few more 'pleases' as well as many other complaints, as she tried to control her breathing as she seemed to almost be hyperventilating.   
The blindfold – wet from her sweat and tears – was removed from her eyes swiftly. She blinked a few times, getting accustomed to the light before she looked down at the demon. He had a mischievous smile on his face, his pupils narrowed into slits, his eyes a completely different colour.   
“This is how I want you.” he breathed. “Vulnerable. Out of breath. Tears streaming down your face. Begging for your release. Those delectable sounds coming from your mouth. Giving yourself to me completely, letting me decide whether or not you can finish.” he licked his lips slowly. “Now, my dear, shall I let you cum, or shall we play this game for a little while longer?”   
“Please, Sebastian.” she whimpered. “Please let me cum.”   
“Of course, my love.” and with that, Sebastian pulled her into him, their lips pressing against each other as he began moving her up and down his cock and she quickly found herself getting close to her orgasm. Her moans were loud, echoing off the church walls, as she rode his cock as fast as she could, trying to finish quickly.   
“Sebastian.” she moaned. “The vibrator, please!” He quickly moved the vibrator to her clit again, switching it on to the highest intensity, and after a few moments, a scream ripped through her throat as she finally orgasmed. Relief and pleasure washed over her while she continued to ride him, feeling him twitch again before emptying himself inside her, moaning as he bit into the crook of her neck. He remained inside her for a moment, before he gently removed her from on top of him to the space on the bench beside him. She collapsed onto the bench, her back and head resting on the wood as her breathing returned to normal.   
Sebastian stood up from the bench, putting the vibrator as well as the other toys back into the bag he had brought. “Suppose we'll use the others another time.” he mumbled, rummaging through the bag for the towel he had brought with him. He cleaned himself off before putting his cock back into his trousers. He then moved to Maria and cleaned her up as best he could. He put the towel back into the bag, before grabbing Maria's hand and helping her sit up on the bench, handing her underwear to her. She mumbled a thanks as she lazily put them back on.   
Sebastian grabbed her by the chin suddenly and forced her to look at him. “You're mine.” he growled. “You know that, don't you?”  
She smiled at him, before nodding her head, her heart filled with joy after hearing him say that to her. “I'm yours.”   
He knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his own. “I'm sorry for any distress that I caused today. It was cruel and selfish of me. I completely understand if you don't want me to do anything similar to you again.”   
“Well, I mean, this was certainly the most frustrating sex that we've ever had, for sure.” he chuckled, but her face softened as she continued. “But the ending was the sweetest, and it was worth all of the frustration. And the tears. And the swearing. And the begging-”  
“I'm glad you see it that way, sweetheart.” he interrupted her, placing a kiss on the back of one of her hands. “Does that mean you would be interested in doing it again, some other time?”  
“Definitely.” she hesitated for a moment. “Although maybe not for a little while.”   
He chuckled. “Of course, my dear.” He pressed his lips against hers, his hand cupping her face. The kiss was short but sweet, and he pulled away before standing up. He held out a hand for her to take, and she got to her feet shakily. “Now, we'd best get you to bed. You have a lot of sins to be confessing to me tomorrow, if I recall.”   
She laughed, her cheeks heating up again as they left the church, hand in hand. 

\---

The church was packed full of people. Today, the nuns and priests were taking the orphans to confess, which was an event that Maria remembered well. She hurried past them, hoping that no-one would recognise her and that she would blend in with the members of the public who were also there for confession. She blushed when she noticed a nun sitting in the exact spot where Sebastian had fucked her yesterday. She made her way towards the confessional box quickly, where Sebastian was located. Both curtains of the box were closed, so she had to stand outside and wait for her turn.   
Her arms were folded over her chest, her gaze fixed on the curtain of the box, hoping that no-one would try to make conversation with her. She waited for a short while, listening to Sebastian's hushed voice as he spoke to the person in the box next to him.   
The curtain was drawn to one side, and someone – a stranger, luckily for her – stepped out. He glanced at Maria, before stepping out of the confessional box completely and then walking off. Maria hurried inside the box, closing the curtain behind her before sitting down on the small bench within the cramped confessional. The box seemed to be a lot bigger when she was younger, she suddenly had doubts about how she and Sebastian would even be able to have sex in such a small space.   
She moved to get comfortable on her seat, before she cleared her throat, looking through the window to her right. She saw Sebastian's silhouette through the glass, sitting still, waiting for her to speak.   
“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.” she whispered, concerned about whether or not the people outside would hear them.   
She heard Sebastian move in the box beside her, obviously recognising her voice. “Oh? And, how have you sinned, my pet?”   
“My sins are many, Father. I don't know where to start.” she sighed deeply as she unbuttoned her trousers to slip her hand down them. “I've been having such wicked, impure thoughts about someone.”  
“I see. I'm assuming these thoughts are as sinful as you're making them sound?”  
“Yes, Father.”  
“And who is this person that you're having these sinful thoughts about, kitten?”  
“He's a man of God, Father. A priest of this very church.”   
“And these thoughts you've been having; they all involve him taking you, yes?”  
“Yes, Father.”   
“How does he take you in these thoughts, kitten?”   
“In every way imaginable, Father. As long as he's inside me, he can do whatever he wants to me. These thoughts used to be a lot more specific, but after he had fucked me for the first time, my mind has gone blank. It was far better than I had ever thought it would be. My imagination just hasn't been able to compete with the real thing.”   
“You would let him do anything he wants to you?” he asked, his voice dipping lower.   
“Yes, Father.”  
“You are a believer, are you not? Would you abandon your faith for him? Devote yourself to him completely?”  
“Yes, I would, Father.” she replied, before inhaling sharply as her fingers had brushed over a particularly sensitive spot.   
She heard Sebastian chuckle beside her. “Are you playing with yourself, kitten?”   
“Yes, Father.” she moaned in reply, her fingers pushing her underwear to the side to play with her opening.   
“And, did I give you permission to do that?”   
“No, Father. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it.”   
“That's fine, kitten. I can forgive this one occasion. You can continue to do so, as long as you don't put your fingers inside, and under no circumstances are you allowed to cum. Do you understand?”   
“Yes, Father, thank you.” she mumbled, rubbing her clit slowly, her breathing heavy as she leaned back in the confessional.   
“Has he fucked you recently?”  
“Yes, Father. Just yesterday.”   
“And how was that?”  
“We fucked in the church. He played with me for what seemed like hours, bringing me close to my climax, before pushing me further away from it. It was like torture.”   
“Pleasurable torture?”  
“Yes, Father. I enjoyed the amount of control he had over me, and when I was finally allowed to cum, I had almost passed out from the pleasure. He seemed to enjoy it too. He looked at me with such hunger at the end, I-” she moaned loudly, before clamping her hand over her mouth. She breathed in and out a few times to regain her composure before continuing: “I would let him torture me like that for hours – even days – if it meant that he would look at me the same way again.”   
He chuckled. “And his true nature doesn't trouble you at all?”   
“It makes him dangerous. It makes him exciting. He is the embodiment of sin and I want nothing more than to give myself to him completely, even if my own life is at risk for doing so.” Maria heard him sigh beside her. “Are you playing with yourself too, Father?”   
“I am, my pet. Your words are giving me a few impure thoughts too. Would you like to hear them?”   
“Yes please, Father.”   
He paused. “Ah, but alas, I am a man of God, and these thoughts are too sinful. It would be wrong of me to confess them to you.”   
“If you tell me, Father, I will let you act upon those thoughts, right now.”   
He chuckled. “Bribery now, is it? Your sins are many, indeed.” he paused. “You would let me act upon them now, no matter what?”  
“Yes, Father. No matter what.”   
“You would let me fuck you in front of all those people out there, would you? You would let me use you for hours after hours until I was finished with you? Until my cum was dripping out of every one of your holes, kitten?”  
Maria moaned out loud, before biting down onto her finger to muffle the sound she made. She hesitated, gulping loudly as she calmed her breathing. “I would, Father. I would let you do all that and more.”   
Sebastian laughed breathlessly. “Oh, my dear, confessing your sins to me won't be enough to save you from this dark path you're going down. If you continue to tempt me like this, even God won't be able to forgive your sins.”   
“I don't want God to forgive any of my sins. I would rather devote my entire existence to a demon rather than to Him.”   
“I don't believe you, Maria. Come over here and prove your devotion. And I don't want you to stop until I'm convinced.” he purred, his voice sending pleasurable shivers down her spine.   
She buttoned up her trousers, before slowly drawing the curtain to the side and stepping out. She made sure that no-one saw her as she crept to the other side of the confessional. She pulled the curtain aside and stepped into the box quickly, shutting the curtain behind her. Sebastian looked at her – lust in his crimson eyes – as he stroked his cock slowly.   
“On your knees.” he instructed. She did as she was told, her eyes locked with his as she slowly got down to the floor. She moved her hair from her face, before reaching out to grab him. He removed his hand from himself, letting her do the rest. She took him in her hand, slowly stroking his length, palm brushing over the tip occasionally, causing him to sigh in pleasure. She then pressed her lips to his tip, before taking him into her mouth. His breathing became heavier when she began bobbing her head on his cock, both of her hands stroking the shaft as she sucked.   
He moaned deeply, grabbing a fistful of her hair, pushing her further down his cock. “I had almost forgotten how good you are at this.”   
She hummed in response, as she begun to alternate between sucking him and licking him from the base to his tip and back again. After a moment of giving him this treatment, he had grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, his cock falling from her mouth.   
“I want you to take as much of me in your mouth as you can.” he ordered, his free hand reaching forward to brush against her cheek. She instantly became worried at this idea. At his sermon, she had only managed to get just more than half of him down her throat before she almost gagged. She doubted she could take any more than that. But, not wanting to disappoint him, she nodded her head, before positioning her mouth at the tip of his cock.   
She pushed him into her mouth, slowly but surely making her way down his length. She got about half way down when she felt the urge to pull him from her mouth. Sebastian must have sensed that she was having some trouble, as the grip on her hair relaxed and he instead moved his hand on the back of her head in smoothing motions, encouraging her to continue.   
“Just relax, kitten. You can do it.” he murmured. She tried to relax the muscles in her throat before pushing herself further. Her lips nearly hit the base, before she felt the need to breathe again, pulling his cock from her mouth gently before inhaling deeply. She looked up at him to apologise, but her heart practically stopped beating when she saw his eyes – pupils narrowed into slits; his eyes turning into that familiar colour that Maria adored – hunger returning to them.   
She took that to mean that he was enjoying what she was doing, so she put his cock back into her mouth and tried again. This time she had managed to push her head down even further than the last, causing an animalistic growl to rip through his throat. Once again, needing to breathe she pulled away from him, before pushing him back into her mouth to try again. This time she managed to touch the base of his cock with her lips without gagging. She held still for a moment, before pulling back. The noises he was making while she was doing this were making Maria even wetter than she already was.   
She was about to put him into her mouth again, when he stopped her. “Maria, my love, if you do that again, I won't be able to stop myself from cumming.” he said, panting heavily.   
“All the more reason to do it again.” she said, a wicked grin on her face. She moved forward to do it again, but he reached forward to grab her neck, pushing her away.  
“You're not going to get away with that again, kitten.” he growled, pulling her to her feet. He gesturing to her trousers. “Take those off.” She did as she was told, unbuttoning her trousers and letting them fall down her legs, before stepping out of them. She was about to remove her underwear, but he must have been getting impatient, because he grabbed them and pulled them off of her, tossing them to one side. He then grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap.   
“So, have I proved my devotion to you, Father?” she asked, grabbing onto his shoulders to keep herself steady on his lap.   
“I think you and I both know that you've already proved yourself to be devoted to me. You were mine the moment you climbed through my window to see me again, my dear.” he replied, positioning his cock at her entrance, before slowly sliding in. She gasped lightly as she slowly moved up and down his cock. She moaned loudly when he had hit a sensitive spot in her. He shushed her, before whispering into her ear: “Keep quiet, unless you want to get found.”  
She laughed breathlessly, back arching as she increased the pace of which she was riding him. “I thought that that was what you wanted? To fuck me in front of people?”  
“More than anything, kitten. However, we have but one more fantasy of yours to act out, so until then, I'd like to keep my job here.” he replied, grabbing her hips tightly as he made her ride him faster.   
She was about to ask what would happen after that last fantasy had been acted out - as he said - but she quickly decided against it, making a mental note to ask him after they had finished.   
She buried her head into the crook of his neck to muffle her cries, now that he was pounding into her, hitting just the right spot with every thrust. He pulled her away from him so he could press his lips against hers, moaning into her mouth. She felt his cock twitch inside her, so she sped up, kissing him back, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. His hand went to her clit, rubbing it as fast as he could so they could finish together.   
They broke the kiss, and Maria leaned forward, holding on to him just as she reached her orgasm. Just as she was about to finish, she accidentally blurted out three words which left her mortified: “I love you.” Her hand clamped over her mouth, both to muffle her screams as well as just being in shock over what she had just said. Sebastian made no comment about her confession, as he came into her, moaning deeply as he bit down on her shoulder. She prayed that he didn't hear her.   
They remained like that for a moment, Maria too scared to move. Eventually, Sebastian lifted her off of him gently. She placed her feet on the floor, standing up straight before putting her underwear and trousers back on. Meanwhile, Sebastian had put himself back into his trousers, buttoning them up again.   
“We'd best get back to my room. Confession's over.” he said, still breathing heavily as he came down from his orgasm.   
Maria hummed in response, not making eye contact with the demon. She didn't say a word as she followed him back to his room, hoping that this wouldn't change anything.

\---

“Is something the matter, kitten?” Sebastian asked, laying next to Maria on his bed, fingers tracing her side gently. Her back was to him as she curled up on the bed, hoping that Sebastian wouldn't make a big deal out of what she had said.   
“I'm fine, Sebastian. I'm just tired.” she murmured, closing her eyes, hoping that he wouldn't call her bluff.   
He sighed deeply, before laying his hand down flat on her side, pulling her into him. He moved his arm so it was under her head as he cradled her in his arms. “Was it something I said?”   
“No.” she muttered, turning to face him, finger tracing circles on his bare chest. “It's something that I said.”  
“Ah.” he said, nodding his head as he smiled, finally understanding what she was talking about.   
“I'm sorry.” she mumbled, burying her face into his chest, just wanting him to stop talking about it.   
“Why are you sorry, my dear? You're human, you can't control your feelings, no matter who those feelings are aimed towards.” he said, rubbing her lower back to reassure her.   
“I don't want this to change anything.”   
“It won't change a thing.”   
“Can we just act like it never happened?”  
“It never happened.” he placed a kiss on her forehead.   
“Thank you, Sebastian.”   
They stayed silent for a moment; Maria eventually began drifting off, just as Sebastian began a new line of enquiry. “Did you mean it?”  
She hesitated before responding. “I did.”   
The demon said nothing as he appeared to be thinking about what she had said. Suddenly, he pushed her away gently so he could sit up on the bed. Maria followed suit. He paused, thinking about his next question. “How long have you felt that way for?”  
Maria didn't want to say anything, so she merely shrugged her shoulders. There was silence in the room again as she mustered up the courage to ask her own question. “Do you... Do you feel the same way? I mean, can you... feel the same way?” she asked, cursing herself internally for stumbling over her words.   
He didn't answer her, appearing to be in deep thought. “I'm not sure.” he paused. “I don't wish to offend you, but I truly do not know. I'll need to think about it, if you don't mind.”  
“Of course. Take as long as you need.” she replied, placing her hand on his knee.   
Sebastian was quiet for a moment again. “How does it feel?” he paused, before adding: “Love, I mean.”  
“It's difficult to describe.” She gestured to her chest. “It hurts an awful lot here though.”  
“It hurts? You're in pain?”   
“I suppose so. But, it's a good pain, you know?”   
He made a noise in response, looking as if he had another hundred questions to ask her. “Your second night here; You had asked me about demons, and I had told you all I knew about them, remember?”  
She nodded her head.   
“Could you do the same? Could you tell me about humans? I've observed humans for a long time, and have had many interactions with humans in the past, and yet there is still so much to learn about you.”   
“I'm afraid I wouldn't be all that knowledgeable.”   
“I'd still like to know, if that's all right?”   
She thought about it for a moment, before nodding her head slowly, watching as Sebastian laid back down on the bed. He held both of his arms out, and Maria moved over to him, before he wrapped his arms around her tightly. They talked throughout the night, yet again, as Maria told Sebastian all she knew, answering any question he had as best she could. Her heart was full with joy with the thought of their relationship lasting even longer than she had originally anticipated. Eventually, she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face, wrapped in his arms.


	5. Separation

Maria woke to the familiar feeling of Sebastian's tongue between her legs, his fingers grazing over her inner thighs as they moved towards her crotch. She sighed deeply, moving her hand down towards him, which he quickly grabbed, lacing his fingers between hers.   
Sebastian stopped licking her for a moment, lifting his head up to look at her face. “Good morning, kitten. Did you sleep well?” he asked, before moving down, to drag his tongue slowly along her slit.   
“I slept very well, thank you.” she replied, breathlessly. She pushed her hips further down the bed, encouraging him to keep going. He moved his tongue towards her clit and she inhaled sharply, moving her finger to her mouth so she could bite down it. He moved to grab onto her thighs to allow him to push his tongue deeper into her, causing her to moan loudly. She felt her orgasm approaching already, and she cursed herself, knowing full well that Sebastian wasn't going to let her cum so easily. “Please don't stop.” she moaned, her hand grasping at the bed sheet underneath her.   
He removed his tongue from her for a moment, chuckling as he did so. “I won't be so cruel today, kitten.” he kissed her inner thigh, before continuing: “Just relax. Give in to the pleasure. I won't stop until my name is the only word on your lips, my love.”   
She sighed, half in relief and half in pleasure as his tongue returned to her clit. “Thank you.” she breathed, leaning her head back onto the pillow underneath her.   
He continued licking and sucking on her clit, as he brought his fingers to her opening. Her wetness soaked his fingers as soon as he made contact with her, which caused him to chuckle again, sending vibrations through her body. He removed his tongue from her to speak: “You're so wet for me already, as always.” She laughed at him breathlessly as he put his fingers to his lips, licking her juices from them. “And you're so delicious, as always.” He pressed his lips against her clit again as he began licking her there, and as he did so, he inserted his two fingers into her. She gripped onto the sheets harder as she cried out in pleasure.   
His fingers moved up towards the sensitive spot within her. Coupled with his tongue on her clit, the pleasure was almost overwhelming as she felt her orgasm building up. And, suddenly, it came crashing down on her, as she came on his fingers, which didn't stop him from moving them in and out of her. She moaned his name, her legs jerking uncontrollably, the orgasm lasting longer as the stimulation on her clit continued.   
He brought her down from her orgasm gently, slowing the speed of which his tongue moved on her, before removing himself from her completely. “That was quick, kitten.” he mused, smirking, mostly to himself.   
“I probably wouldn't finish so quickly, if you weren't so damned good at it.” she replied, chuckling as her breathing returned to normal.   
“Oh, so you would prefer it if I couldn't pleasure you as well as I can now, is that it?” She shook her head quickly, and he laughed at her in response. “I didn't think so.” he paused. “So, how many times do you want to cum this morning? Shall I aim for three? Five?” His raised his eyebrow and smirked wickedly, moving his mouth to her clit again, his breath sending chills down her spine. “Ten?”  
“I don't think I could survive another nine of those, Sebastian.” she laughed, knowing that he was joking – or half-joking at least. She didn't doubt that he wouldn't try making her cum ten times in a row.   
“Ah, humans have such low stamina.”  
“Oh, so ten orgasms a night is common for demons, is it?”   
“Most aren't nearly as dedicated as I am, my pet.” She laughed at this, pushing her head back down on the pillow as she begun to relax again. “Of course, I wouldn't want to exhaust you so quickly; we have a big day today, haven't we?”  
“We do?” she asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
“I believe I'll be bending you over, behind the giant crucifix in the church today, while you recite lines from the Bible.” he replied, his expression still serious, and Maria blushed, wondering how he could say these things without fault in his face or voice.   
“R-right, I remember now.” she stuttered, covering her face with her free hand in embarrassment, as her other hand was still holding onto Sebastian's hand, his thumb moving over hers in soothing motions.   
He chuckled, moving his finger along her slit slowly. “But I still want to be inside you at some point this morning, and I wouldn't want to ruin that by playing with you too much.” And with that, his mouth latched on to her clit again, alternating between sucking and licking it, before slowly inserting one of his fingers into her. She sighed deeply, her back arching as she grabbed onto the pillow underneath her head.   
He inserted another two of his fingers, moving three fingers in and out of her at a painfully slow speed, curving them up to hit the sensitive spot again and again, as his tongue worked on her clit, her orgasm building up once more. He removed his hand from hers to move it onto her crotch, feeling around for a moment before finding the spot where his fingers were touching inside her, to rub her there on the outside.   
She was a mess now, sweating profusely and cursing at the intense stimulation Sebastian was giving her. Her high-pitched moans were becoming more frequent as he continuously hit that spot inside her from two sides. And suddenly, her orgasm came crashing down on her again, leaving her shaking and gasping his name into the air as he continued to finger her, slowing his pace down as she came down from her high.   
He removed his fingers from her, licking them clean before moving up on the bed, so he was on top of her. He placed his hands on either side of her head, staring at her intensely as she tried to slow her breathing down. She noticed him staring and smiled at him, her face flushed, sweat dripping from her brow. He smiled back – a genuine smile, it seemed. “You're so beautiful.” he murmured, before moving his lips to her cheek to kiss her.   
She laughed at him. “So are you.” she replied, moving her hand to grab onto his bare back, pulling him closer to her.   
He smiled, pressing his forehead against hers, closing his eyes before sighing deeply. “I was thinking about what you said last night.” he started, opening his eyes to look into hers. “I don't think love is an entirely accurate – or appropriate – way to describe how I feel about you. But, for some reason I just can't find the words that can describe what you mean to me.”   
“I understand, Sebastian. You don't need to say anything.” she muttered, reaching up to touch his cheek, brushing her fingertips over his pale skin. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her hand gently, before holding it against his cheek.   
“I don't deserve such kindness, Maria.” he shook his head, pausing for a moment. “So, if I can't express my feelings towards you through words, allow me to show you instead.” And with that, he pressed his lips against hers, cupping her face in his hand to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he moved his arms under her, pulling each other closer together.   
He then slowly moved his hands towards her legs to spread them apart, before pushing his cock against her entrance. He slowly pushed himself in, and Maria broke the kiss to gasp and moan, digging her nails into his shoulders. Once he was fully inside her, he began moving in and out of her slowly, before moving his lips to hers to kiss her deeply again. What Sebastian was doing to her now, was not at all like anything they had ever done before, and Maria could only describe it as 'making love'. They broke the kiss again, as Sebastian had gone particularly deep, causing Maria to gasp. He smiled at her, moving so his lips hovered over hers, never really touching as they instead gasped and moaned into each other. He pulled her legs up to his waist, encouraging her to wrap them around him – which she did.   
They were incredibly close to one another – almost impossibly so – as Sebastian moved his hips slowly in time with hers, their lips ghosting over each other.   
“I love you, Sebastian.” she murmured, only this time, she wasn't embarrassed to say it.   
He chuckled, moving his lips to her ear. “You're mine, and you always will be.”  
“There's no-one I'd rather belong to.” she smiled at him, before kissing him again.   
He broke the kiss to moan, burying his face into the crook of her neck. “I'm getting close, kitten.” he murmured, moving a hand to her clit, rubbing it quickly to bring her to her orgasm.   
“Ah, shit.” she moaned, throwing her head back as he began thrusting faster. Their orgasms hit them at the same time, moaning loudly as they grasped at each other, their bodies convulsing and shaking beyond their control. He emptied himself into her completely, pressing his lips against hers in a sloppy attempt at a kiss. They stayed like that for a while; Sebastian still inside of her as they pressed their bodies together, kissing each other deeply, as they both came down from their high.  
“I hope that was enough to tell you how I feel.” he murmured, kissing her again, before pulling himself out of her to sit up on the bed.   
She yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she did so, before shrugging her shoulders. “I don't know.” she teased, a playful smirk on her face. “You might need to do something like that again, so I can fully understand how you feel.”  
He chuckled. “There'll be plenty of time for that later, kitten.” He moved himself off of the bed, before turning to face her. “Now, get dressed. I'm eager to see if you have remembered your old lessons.” 

\---

Sebastian and Maria entered the church, and they were both surprised to find that it was packed full of people. He had said that the church should have been empty today, and yet, there were nuns and priests standing everywhere, as well as many orphans and members from the public, sitting on benches and whatnot.   
Maria sighed in exasperation. “Great.” she murmured. “Now what?”  
He chuckled. “As if this is going to stop me.” He replied, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her towards the giant crucifix at the front of the church hall.   
“Sebastian! We can't. What if someone sees?” she said, following Sebastian reluctantly towards the crucifix.   
“I think you know me well enough by now to know that an audience won't be enough to stop me.” he leaned down to whisper in her ear as they finally reached the crucifix. “Besides, you seemed willing to be fucked in front of people yesterday, why the sudden change of heart?”  
“I-I didn't think you were serious.” she stuttered, as Sebastian ushered her towards the space behind the crucifix.   
Sebastian grabbed her suddenly, spinning her on her heel and pushing her down onto the flat stone that the crucifix was placed on. As she was bent over, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Let me show you how serious I am.” And with that, he pushed her short skirt up to expose the flesh underneath. He then lifted his hand into the air before bringing his palm down on her sharply, the slap resounding through the church hall.   
She gasped, quickly clamping her hand onto her mouth to stop any more noise from coming out. She paused for a moment, waiting for the reaction of the church-goers, expecting someone to walk around the corner to see what the commotion was all about, but nobody came. The chatter coming from them continued despite the loud noise they had made.   
“Let's see how long we can keep this up before we attract anyone's attention, shall we, kitten?” he purred into her ear, rubbing her where he had slapped.   
“Sebastian, if we get caught, you'll-”  
“You're concerned about me losing my job here? Do you really think that I enjoy being here?” he sighed, leaning back to stand up straight, raising his hand into the air again. “The only thing enjoyable about this job is what I'm doing with you.” he paused, before chuckling, his voice dipping lower. “And if we get caught and I have to leave tonight, then we'd better make this count, shouldn't we?” Once he finished his sentence, he brought his palm down onto her again, the noise echoing throughout the church. She clamped her hand down onto her mouth again to muffle the noise. “Oh, my pet, that won't be enough to stop them from hearing you. Besides, I would prefer it if they hear your screams of pleasure. The louder, the better.”   
“Sebastian...” she moaned, his words making her wet with arousal.   
He chuckled. “Ah, are my words igniting that fire within you? Just admit it, you want this – badly. You want me to fuck you in front of everyone out there, don't you? Part of you wants to be found like this. Part of you wants them to know that you belong to a demon, and that he is responsible for giving you pleasure that no other living being has ever given you before.” He grabbed her panties, pulling them down to her ankles. “You want them to know that you no longer believe in their God. You want them to know that you've devoted yourself to me entirely, instead.”  
She shivered as the cold air hit the space between her legs. She tried grasping onto something, but there was nothing there to grab.   
“Although, Maria, I'm not easily fooled.” he muttered, his voice becoming rather menacing. “There's a part of you – albeit, a small part – that still believes. Isn't there, kitten?”  
Her breathing was heavy, and her face was flushed as she nodded her head slowly. “Yes. I still believe.”   
He chuckled. “We'll have to change that, won't we? Shall I fuck the faith out of you, kitten?” he purred, his breath ghosting over her ear.   
“Yes. Please, Sebastian.” she pleaded, pushing her head down onto the stone, as she stretched her arms flat on the cold surface.   
“Do you remember the lessons I had taught you, when you were younger? We had discussed the Bible in great depth.” he began rubbing his finger along her slit. “Do you remember the passages about demons?”   
“Yes.”   
“Father.” he corrected. “As this will probably be the last time you can call me that.”  
“Yes, Father.”   
“So, if I were to name a verse from the Bible, for instance, '1 John 4:4', would you be able to respond with the appropriate words?”  
Her mind was racing as she tried to remember what that particular verse had said. She bit her lip, before finally remembering; “'You, dear children, are from God and have overcome them, because the one who is in you is greater than the one who is in the world.'”   
“Very good, kitten.” he praised, pushing a finger into her. “Every time, you say a verse correctly, I'll reward you; and every time you get the wording of a verse wrong, say the wrong verse or forget the verse entirely, I'll punish you. Is that clear?”   
“Yes, Father.” she mumbled, sighing as she moved her hips to make him move his finger faster.   
“Good.” he muttered, removing his finger from her, choosing to rub her slit instead. “'1 Timothy 4:1'.”   
She lifted her head up so she could speak, no longer caring about whether they would be discovered or not. “'The Spirit clearly says that in later times some will abandon the faith and follow deceiving spirits and things taught by demons.'” she said, trying her best to remember the exact wording of the verse.   
He laughed, mostly to himself at his choice of verse. “Remind you of anything?”  
“I guess that's what you're trying to do to me now.” she laughed, breathlessly. Her laughter was cut short by her own moan as Sebastian inserted two of his fingers into her, moving them at a fast pace that caught her off guard.   
“'James 2:19'.”   
Maria thought for a moment, which was becoming increasingly difficult due to the speed of which he was pumping his fingers in and out of her. “'You believe that there is one God. Good. Even the demons believe that – and shudder.'”   
“Not likely.” he muttered under his breath as she heard him unzip his trousers, just as he inserted another finger. “You're doing so well, kitten.” she smiled at his praise. He removed his fingers from her to rub his cock along her opening. “'Job 4:15'.”  
“'A spirit glided past my face, and the hair on my body stood on end.'” Once she finished her sentence, he pushed himself into her, filling her instantly as she gasped and moaned, her legs threatening to give way.   
“Very good.” he murmured, his lips brushing against her ear. “What about you? Does the hair on your body stand on end when I'm near? Is there a part of you that fears what I am?”   
“Do you want me to be afraid of you?”   
“Yes.” he growled, pushing himself into her deeper, causing her to moan loudly. “Both fear and sexual arousal are very similar in their effects on the human body. Pulse quickens. Pupils dilate. Heavy breathing. Sweat dripping from your body. As they're so similar, the two can so easily become intertwined – it's not only something pleasurable for me to observe in you, but it's also pleasurable for you to experience for yourself. Wouldn't you agree?” he asked – a rhetorical question, it seemed – as his thrusting became faster. Maria doubted that she would be able to say the rest of the verses in such confidence as she had before. He chuckled at her lack of response. “Being in constant fear of what I will do next,” he brought the palm of his hand down on her backside quickly, causing her to cry out in both pain and pleasure, and she was sure someone heard them that time. “It's exhilarating, don't you think, kitten?”  
“Yes, Father.” she murmured, burying her face into her arms as he continued to pound into her from behind.   
“Don't try to stop those sounds coming from your mouth, my pet. I want them to hear us.” he demanded, suddenly thrusting into her with a little more force, causing her to cry out again and this time, she was not ashamed of doing so. “Yes, that's it, kitten.” he purred, moving his hand to her clit to rub her there. “'Luke 8:30'.”   
She moaned, pushing her hips back into him in time with his thrusts. Her mind had gone completely blank, and she couldn't remember the verse he was asking for. She shook her head, mostly to herself, at the realisation that she just could not remember it. And she was sure that her punishment would involve him removing himself from her. She was already so close to her climax, she was about to cry if he did. “I-I can't remember, Father.”   
“What was that?” he teased, slowing the speed of his thrusts as he leaned down to hear her.   
“I can't remember that verse, Father.” His thrusts stopped altogether and she began to panic. “Please don't.”   
He chuckled. “'Please don't' what?” he asked. “You don't want me to pull out of you, is that it?” He paused, before removing himself from her swiftly. “I'm sorry, kitten, but I need to punish you somehow.” From the tone of his voice and the smirk plastered on his face, she doubted that he was sorry at all. “The verse is: 'Jesus asked him “What is your name?” “Legion,” he replied, for many demons had gone into him.' Do you remember now?”  
“Yes, Father.”   
He laughed again. “And to think that you would be an expert of demons being inside you.”   
She laughed at him, pressing the side of her face against the flat stone to look back at him. “I suppose I would be by now, wouldn't I?” she paused. “Could you please put your cock back in me, Father?” she asked sweetly.  
“Not yet, kitten.” he replied with a smirk. “'1 Corinthians 10:20-21'.”   
Her brows furrowed now that she was being asked to recite more than one line from a verse. But luckily, she remembered this verse well. “'No, but the sacrifices of pagans are offered to demons, not to God, and I do not want you to be participants with demons. You cannot drink the cup of the Lord and the cup of demons too; you cannot have a part in both the Lord's table and the table of demons.'”   
“Such a good girl.” he murmured, pushing himself back into her.   
“Thank you, Father.” she moaned, spreading her legs further apart to allow him better access. He leaned forward, grabbing both of her wrists in his hands, pressing them against the stone on either side of her head. His lips brushed against her ear, as he began pounding into her faster.   
“And what have you decided?” he muttered, slowing his thrusts for a moment. “Will you drink the Lord's cup or mine? Will you have a part in the Lord's table or mine?”   
“Yours, Sebastian.”   
“I don't believe you.” he growled, pushing himself further into her. Her high-pitched moan echoed throughout the hall, and she was sure that someone had heard them as she heard only silence from the church hall.   
She laughed. “I'm yours, remember? I am, and always will be yours. God isn't going to get in the way of that.”   
His hand moved to her throat, to grab her there tightly. “You are mine.” he growled through gritted teeth.   
She nodded her head quickly. “Yes, Sebastian.” she moved her hips into his, trying to get him to thrust into her again. “Sebastian, I need-”   
“Oh, is there a little bit of faith left within you? Do you need me to fuck it out of you still?”  
“Yes, Father.” she breathed, becoming desperate for him to move again.   
“Then I will, kitten. And don't try to stop those delectable sounds from escaping your lips. Let those out there know the pleasure that comes with abandoning your faith; to devote yourself fully to a demon.” And with that, he began thrusting into her with inhuman speed and force, she couldn't stop herself from screaming in absolute bliss, even if she wanted to. His hand moved to her clit, rubbing it quickly as he continued pounding into her, his moans and grunts gradually becoming louder too.   
Her first orgasm hit her hard, and a scream ripped through her throat, feeling herself drip all over his cock. Her second orgasm hit as soon as the first finished, causing her back to arch, and her knees to shake as she clutched onto the stone for dear life. The third and final orgasm washed over her, and Sebastian had finished too, emptying his cum into her, moaning as he did so, holding onto her hips firmly to steady himself.   
Their breathing was heavy as they came down from their highs. Sebastian removed himself from her, and Maria stayed as she was, shaking against the cold stone, feeling his cum drip from her slit down her thighs. It was then that they heard someone beside them clear their throat, trying to get their attention.   
Maria cursed, and pushed herself away from the stone, trying to lower her skirt to cover her bare flesh. Sebastian quickly put himself back into his trousers, zipping them up and brushing the front of himself off. Maria tried to stand up straight, but she was shaky and she lost her footing, stumbling towards Sebastian, who grabbed her and held her close to him. The nun that stood there had wide eyes, and her mouth was open in shock at what she had seen. She looked extremely pale, almost as if she was going to pass out.   
“Sister, I-” Sebastian started, but was interrupted when the nun gasped at finally seeing Maria's face.   
“You!” she cried, pointing a finger at her. “Thought you had left for good.” she scoffed. “Good riddance, I say. You were always up to no good.” she finished her sentence with a glare aimed towards Sebastian. “And now, Father, this troublemaker has managed to seduce you.”  
He chuckled. “Actually, I believe it was I who seduced her.” Maria laughed, before concealing it behind a cough.  
She shook her head, still in shock, it appeared. “I want you to leave, Father. And, I don't ever want to see your face here again.” she looked at Maria. “The same goes for you, too.”   
Maria looked up at Sebastian, who still had a smirk plastered on his face, before picking up her panties that had been discarded on the floor. “Nice to see you again, Sister.” she mumbled before following Sebastian out of the church. 

\---

Maria and Sebastian stood outside the orphanage, looking up at the tall iron gates. The demon had a box in his hands, full of his belongings – which were very few. Maria was shivering due to the cold winds blowing against her bare legs, perhaps a short skirt was not the best choice of attire.   
“Well...” Sebastian said with a sigh, turning on his heel to walk way, Maria following him as he went. “That was fun while it lasted.”   
She hummed in response, laughing to herself. “I suppose there are other places we can go to continue our fun.” she said with a shrug, practically jogging to keep up with Sebastian's long strides.   
The demon stopped for a moment and this was the first time Maria noticed the sadness in his eyes as he stared at the ground beneath him. “No, that's not what I meant.” he said, placing the box onto the floor to turn to face her. Her heart sank when their eyes met, knowing what was coming, but didn't quite believe it. “I don't think we should carry on like this.”   
“What? What do you mean?” she asked, panic rising in her voice. She knew exactly what he meant, but she had fooled herself into thinking that she was misunderstanding him.   
“I think we should go our separate ways.” he said, confirming that Maria was right. “I had a lot of fun with you, don't get me wrong. But I don't see this working out in the long run.”   
“Are you joking?” she asked, tears in her eyes.   
“Why would I be joking?” he asked, a blank expression on his face.   
“So, what was this then?” she asked, gesturing to the both of them, her sadness being replaced with anger. “What? Was this some kind of game for you?”   
He didn't reply, which told her exactly what she needed to know.   
Tears were falling down her face now. “So, all of this was just...” she paused, wiping a few tears away as she tried to continue speaking past the lump in her throat. “We slow-danced in your room one morning. I told you that I loved you. You said I belonged to you; that I was yours, now and always. Hell,” she shook her head. “We made love this morning, Sebastian, and now you're telling me that we should just end it, just like that?” she snapped her fingers for emphasis.   
He chuckled, and Maria felt like she was going to slap him. “Love is not an emotion that demons can feel. I did not and will never be able to feel that way towards you. To you, we 'made love' as you said, but to me, it was nothing more than sex.”   
“You said that you wanted to show me how you felt about me, and then we made love, and now you're telling me that that meant nothing to you? At all?” He gave no response and she shook her head. “You're disgusting.” she turned to him sharply, her face turning red in anger. “So, what? You used me, is that it? And now you're just tossing me aside like a child who's getting bored with his toy?”   
“It's not like that, kitten, I-”  
“Don't call me that.” she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. “What was it then?”   
“I'm doing this for you. Trust me, this is a lot kinder for you in the long run.”   
“How the fuck is it kinder for me? You just let me fall in love with you – let me believe that you cared for me too – just so you could toss me aside when it was convenient for you, and for some reason, that's kinder for me?”  
“Do you seriously want a long term relationship with a demon? A creature who can't love you back? Doesn't that hurt you? Isn't that worse?”   
She shook her head, not wanting to admit that he was right. She paused, thinking about her next question carefully. “Are you seriously saying that I meant absolutely nothing to you, this whole time?”  
“I wouldn't say that.” he replied, his voice quiet. “If I said that I didn't feel something towards you, I'd be lying to myself.”   
“Then, tell me. What was I to you?”  
He shook his head. “I don't think I could describe it in words, kitten.” He quickly realised his mistake before correcting himself. “I mean, Maria.”   
“Can you please just try? If we're never going to see each other again, I just want to know that I wasn't used. I want to know if this meant something for both of us.” Her voice cracked as she spoke. “Just tell me how I make you feel.” She was ready to leave him, then and there, she didn't deserve this, especially not from the one she loved most.  
He smiled at her - a genuine smile – with sadness in his eyes. “You make me feel human.”   
Her eyes widened, as more tears poured from her eyes, her heart overwhelmed with emotion. “And you're willing to just let that go?” she asked, her voice quiet as her tears soaked her face.   
“I'm selfish, Maria. Humans have such short lives compared to demons. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, so I'm letting you go on my own terms.”   
“Can we not finish on terms that are agreed upon by both parties, because this feels a little one-sided.”   
He chuckled, before shaking his head. “Please don't make this any harder than it already is.”   
She sniffed. “Please don't leave me.” She shook her head, moving towards him. “There has to be a way to make this work. What if I became a demon, like you? You said that that was possible, remember? When you told me about demons, you said that it was possible for humans to become demons.”   
“I'm not turning you into a demon, Maria.” he shook his head. She took that as a firm 'no'.   
“There has to be a way. I just can't... I don't know what I'll do without you, Sebastian.”   
“And I don't know what I'll do without you. But those feelings will pass, and you will move on. As will I.”   
“What if I don't want to move on?” she asked, grabbing onto his arms. “I'll never feel this way about anyone, ever again. I know I won't.”  
“I probably won't, either.” he mused, laughing at himself, holding onto her to stop her from collapsing to her knees. “Look at me. I'm the most pathetic demon to have ever walked Earth. I've fallen for a human.”   
“And I've fallen for a demon. That doesn't make me the smartest of humans, now, does it?” she sniffed, smiling at him through her tears. “Can we try to find a way? Please?”  
He stared at her, thinking about her proposition in his head. His face softened as he smiled at her. “Of course, we'll find a way, my love.” He pressed his lips against hers, and she became so overwhelmed with joy, she had finally collapsed to her knees, taking Sebastian with her, their lips still pressed together.   
Maria broke the kiss to throw her arms around his neck, burying her face into him. “Thank you, Sebastian.” she sobbed into him for a moment. “And I didn't mean what I said, you can still call me 'kitten'.”   
He laughed, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “Thank you, kitten.” he joked, rocking her back and forth to calm her down and stop her from crying.   
“I love you, Sebastian.”   
He chuckled. “And, I love you too, Maria.”   
“You're such a bad liar.” she laughed, pulling him into her tightly, not wanting to let go. They remained there on the street, hugging and kissing each other for what seemed like an eternity. But in each others' arms, they were at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bible verses included in this chapter are probably not accurate at all, so I apologise for that. (and I also apologise for the incredibly cheesy ending.)  
> Anyway, that's it for now! I hope you've enjoyed reading it just as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you to everyone who wrote such lovely comments under this work, as well as anyone else who showed their appreciation of my writing through other means, it means a lot!   
> I have thought about turning this into a series, but I honestly don't think that I have the time to do so. But if there is high enough demand for it, I will consider turning this into a small series. I would also appreciate feedback about what direction that series should go towards, as I honestly don't know where Sebastian and Maria will be going after this point.   
> Thank you all again for reading! xoxo


End file.
